10 - Capturing The Flame -10th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: Bad blood and family ties-old and new, good and evil-converge, putting two young boys' lives in danger. Is there hope, or does certain death await them?
1. Chapter 1 - The Word

_I'd like to once again say a heartfelt 'THANK YOU' to Singerme, for giving me a push and support in the very beginning; to my beta/editor/bud, BigMommaT, for her ongoing help (annoyance…) and friendship and those supportive readers without return info: GSObsess ; Gunsmoke Fan; Just a Guest; Beverly; big fan; Phoenix; & MMB, as well as any I may have missed. I truly appreciate your ongoing feedback._

* * *

 **Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Word**

The Marshal's daughter threw the peeled spud into the pot of water. "I'm a doctor. I didn't go to medical school to learn how to scalp defenseless vegetables!"

Cooper managed to hide the laugh, but he couldn't keep his grin under wraps. "Newly said you lost a bet."

"Newly has a big mouth!" She tossed another whittled piece of potato in beside the first victim. "Some bet! My family owns the biggest and best restaurant this side of Denver! I'm not supposed to have to cook!" Somewhere in between the seething and peeling, she realized that her little brother was actually laughing at her. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Cooper climbed up onto the stool next to his sister. "I'm sorry, Calleigh." Again, he tried to muffle his laughter, but the grin refused to be hidden. Small hands reached into the basket and pulled out a potato. "Maybe we can make this an adventure, like the book you're reading us."

"I don't think Huck Finn peeled potatoes." She gave Cooper a nod of thanks when he handed off a huge spud. "You like that story, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a lot more exciting than that baby one."

"Hansel and Gretel is a good book!" Calleigh gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder. "Hadley is too small to really enjoy Huck Finn. It's only fair we take turns with the books. Tonight, we'll get back to yours. I promise."

With his grin restored, Cooper dug into the basket again and handed her another huge potato. She could stay annoyed with Newly, but not with her young assistant. "Thanks, spud bud. I knew I could count on you." The redhead let her temper cool off and the two worked side by side in a comfortable silence.

It was Cooper that broke the silence, as well as his sister's peace of mind. "Calleigh, what's a whore?"

Calleigh whirled around, her blue eyes wide, while the equally blue pair that she looked into were as innocent and curious as always. It was obvious that Cooper had no idea what he was asking.

Calleigh tried to choke back her anger at whoever put this word into her little brother's vocabulary." Cooper, where did you hear this word?"

Despite her attempts to remain calm, he could see the color rush into her face and knew from past experiences…she was not happy. "Is it a… bad word?"

Calleigh drew in a long breath and released it very slowly. "Yes, Coop, it's a bad word. Where did you hear it?"

His innocence remained intact, but now it had been compromised with an awareness he wasn't ready to comprehend. The little boy looked up at Calleigh with a pained expression, that made it clear—he had more than just 'heard' the word and Calleigh could tell the word had been attached to one of two people: Either herself, or Kitty. As much as Cooper loved his older sister, Calleigh knew by the pained look on his face, that it was his mother that had been maligned. The woman he adored.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" There was a faint quivering in his voice, as though he really didn't want to know.

"Who did they call…that word?" She watched his head drop down in an effort to avoid her scrutinizing gaze. "Coop, honey." Calleigh placed her hand under his chin, tilting it back up to face her. "You don't have to say the word again, but you do have to tell me who said it to you."

Cooper seemed relieved not to have to repeat the word. "Tommy Rachel. He said…he said she was...that word. That it was her job."

"Her job!" Calleigh mumbled in a quiet fury. "Coop, I don't know where Tommy Rachel gets his information, but I will be talking to his mother and father." She wanted to pick the boy up and hug him as reassurance that his world was still alright. The problem was, he had shot up tremendously and she couldn't physically do that anymore.

Stretched to the limit, Calleigh only teased the 5'2" mark, while Cooper was only about three inches shy of four feet. He was Matt Dillon's son, no doubt about that. At least that was one rumor that little Rachel heathen wouldn't be starting.

What she could do, was take a seat and pull him onto her lap. "It's not true, Cooper. We both know, how special Momma is, don't we?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. Despite his size, it was still another month before he turned six. "Sometimes, people are just jealous and they say bad things to hurt us." She brushed the wayward curls from his eyes. "Did Tommy say this to anyone else?"

"No, just me. We were talking about our mommas and..." He offered a shy grin, "I said Momma was prettier and that's when he said that word." Cooper sat up straight and this time, returned her gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. His Momma is..." With a sigh, Cooper let the sentence trail off into silence. After a brief pause, he started again. "She's real nice and makes good cookies but…she's not very pretty." He confessed at last.

Calleigh cupped his cheek in her hand, "You...are… a very sweet boy." A kiss on the forehead followed the compliment. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him. Honestly, I doubt that he knows what that word means either. Let's keep this between us for right now. I'll talk to Tommy's mom."

"Momma doesn't have to know…does she?"

"No, Coop. She doesn't have to know."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Calleigh Visits The Rachels

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Calleigh Visits the Rachels**

Calleigh dropped Cooper off at home and rode out to the bunkhouse in search of Festus. She found him in the stable, checking out the newest foal. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's jest as cute as a speckled pup." Festus pulled himself up from the bed of straw, brushing his fingers through the auburn mane of the young animal. "What brings ya out this here way, Calleigh girl?"

"We have a bit of a problem. How long has Gage Rachel worked for you?" She kept pace beside him as he walked toward the corral.

The hill man pursed his lips as if to ponder the question. "Nigh onta four years. He's been a right dependable young fella. I haven't had a bit a problem with em. Why?"

Calleigh leaned against the rail of the horse pen. "Well…It seems as though little Tommy told Cooper that our Mother was… a whore."

Festus came to an abrupt halt and one eye narrowed to a squint. "Cooper said that word, did he?" Calleigh offered a heartsick nod. "Wael, that Tommy's a scallywag, but I shur never thot he'd say sumthin like that! You thinkin he heard that at home, do ya?"

"Well, I've only met Lena Rachel a couple of times. Once, when she was sick and then one other time for Tommy." The redhead and her scruffy sidekick stood side-by-side watching Lew Pitton work one of the mustangs they had just brought in. "Is that the first time he's had a saddle on her?"

"Yeah. Lew only believes in gentle breakin' a horse. Lookin' fer a new ride?"

"And give up Belle? Never." Calleigh watched in awe as the ranch hand coaxed and coddled the black beauty into cooperating. "Lew makes it look like an art form." She shook her head in amazement, then jumped back into the conversation at hand.

"He's ten; where else would he have heard it? School's out and I don't think it was on the church bulletin, Sunday. I know he likes to hang out here, but I sure can't see any of _your_ men saying a thing like that. They all respect Kitty too much. That only leaves home." With a final wave to Lew, the pair walked away from the corral.

Calleigh stopped just shy of the open doors of the bunkhouse. "I want to go talk to Tommy's parents, but I'd like you to go with me." She absently glanced inside the ranch hands' quarters, not surprised to see it empty this time of day.

Festus put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer, "Feared you'll git mad and shoot the little rascal?" His grin said he was kidding, but he did know her temper where family was concerned. Calleigh didn't offer a verbal response, but her expression confirmed his words. "Shore, jest let me get Ruth."

 **DodgeDodgeDodge**

The Rachel house was small, but well maintained. Lena had gone to a lot of trouble, planting flowers and convincing her husband to give their home a fresh coat of paint.

She was a good wife, but Cooper was actually pretty accurate in his description: Lena's coarse black hair always seemed to be a little wild, giving the impression that it wasn't going to be tamed by a comb or brush, no matter how hard she tried to manage it. The smile that she always wore was her best feature, and it was that quality that had first attracted Gage. Where she was plain and bordering on the edge of homely, Gage Rachel was a relatively handsome man. They both hovered around the six-foot mark, but his frame was well covered with ample muscle, while hers was rail thin.

Lena had been trying to chase down a couple of chickens that had escaped the coop when she heard the sound of riders approaching. She shaded her eyes with her hand in an effort to identify them. It wasn't until they reached the split-rail fence at the edge of the front yard, that she recognized the callers to be Calleigh and Festus. Lena put on her famous smile and walked out to greet them. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a fearful thought trapped her words. Grey eyes—dull, but honest—stared at the visitors.

Calleigh recognized that look. As a doctor, she had seen it many times when delivering bad news. The fact that she was accompanied by Gage's boss, implied that something had possibly happened to the tanned woman's husband.

"Lena," Calleigh called out, "Don't worry, Gage is alright. We're not here for that."

Relief overtook the tall, gangly woman and she extended a grateful smile. "Well, thank goodness! You had me scared for a minute." Lena turned back toward the house. "Come on in, I just put on a fresh pot of coffee." She led the way into the small quarters. "Have a seat. I made some cookies just this morning; let me get them for you."

Lena sat two cups on the table and returned to the stove. Calleigh looked at the cups and noticed she had pulled them from the top shelf, not the closest one. She also noticed the lovely print on the cups and determined them to be their hostess' best china. The cookies, the china, the lack of obsequious behavior…no, these were not the behaviors of someone spreading malicious gossip about the wife of her husband's boss.

Lena had served her guests and joined them at the table. "What does bring you two out here?"

Calleigh and Festus exchanged a look, neither knowing how to approach the problem. "I need to talk to you about Tommy." A troubled sigh chased a weary look across Lena's face and she braced herself for his latest bit of mischief. "You know my little brother, Cooper?"

"I do. He's a very sweet boy." She smiled, but only briefly, "Did Tommy do something to him?" Before an answer could be given, the back door opened and an anxious Gage Rachel burst into the kitchen.

"Lena, are you alright?" He was instantly at his wife's side, but his eyes never left their guests. "Hy Tolsen saw Little Doc and Festus riding up here." Gage frowned, as he began to realize that no one was sick or hurt. "What's going on?"

"They were just about to tell me." Lena shot a warning glance at her husband before adding, "It's Tommy."

Gage took on the same weary expression his wife had worn earlier. "What did he do this time?"

Calleigh backed up the story for Gage. "Tommy told my little brother Cooper, that….our Mother… was a whore."

Lena pulled a gasp from the thick silence that filled the room. Gage's weary groan soon followed. "We were…wondering..." Calleigh continued. "Where he might have heard this bit of…gossip?"

"Oh my, gosh!" Lena hid behind her hands, leaving Gage, red-faced and struggling to answer. "First, I apologize for that and believe me, he _will_ be punished! Your mother has been very kind to us—Lena and me. When we first moved back to Dodge, she brought us food and other provisions, more than once; and..." He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, sharing her humiliation."Festus, I know Miss Kitty was the one that asked you to hire me."

"Yur a sayen a lot, Gage, without really sayen nothing. I don't believe you said this here horr'ble thang about Miss Kitty your ownself, but I'm a thinkin you do know what blabberty mouth did say it."

Gage gave his wife a gentle pat, "Where is Tommy?"

She looked up at him, and the look that passed between them told their company that he already knew the answer. "He went fishing—with…pa."

"Pa? I didn't know you had parents living here." Calleigh cast a sideways glance at Festus. "Whose father is he?"

Gage pulled out the fourth chair and took a seat at the table. "Mine. But the name isn't Rachel. It's Mayford. Weather Mayford is my pa."

A scowl of confusion found its way to Calleigh's delicate features, while Festus had the look of someone rifling through his memories for a name. "Weren't he the scatterwhomp what shot them two fellas for their land?" Gage's shameful nod confirmed Festus' memory. "But he's off in prison."

"Was." The beleaguered man cast a mournful glance at Lena. "For the last thirteen years, but he's out now."

"I waz membering it to be more time. Closer to twenty years, weren't it?"

"It was, but he had some trouble in prison. There was some kind riot and he lost his left hand and was blinded in one eye. I guess they figured he wasn't dangerous anymore." Gage leaned over to his wife and quietly asked if she would get him a cup of coffee. "Believe me, we didn't want him here, but he didn't have any place else to go."

"Gage Mayford! I remember you!" Calleigh looked at the man sitting across from her, but saw a gangly, pimply 16-year-old boy instead. "I vaguely recall, you moved away in the middle of the school year."

"After pa went to prison, my ma moved us to Sedalia to live with her brother. This house and the four acres it stands on was all that was left of my pa's _empire_. He was already a rich man, but it wasn't enough for him—nothing ever was—and he had to kill those two settlers for their little plots of land."

"Why would he tell Tommy such a terrible thing about my mother?"

Lena sat the steaming cup in front of her husband and ran her hand over the back of his neck in a loving gesture.

"Because he hates your father for sending him to jail," Gage paused, his lids dropped to hide the embarrassment. "And because he had a thing for your mother. Your folks weren't married yet, but she belonged to your dad just the same, that's for sure. The fact that my pa _was_ married never seemed to faze him. He's convinced himself that Matt only sent him to prison to keep him away from Miss Kitty." Gage uttered a sarcastic laugh "He seems to overlook the fact that he straight-out murdered those two men for their land."

"I am _so_ sorry, Little Doc; I just don't know what to say. Tommy will sure enough be punished and he will also apologize to Cooper." Lena's gaze drifted over to Gage, "We talked to Weather when he first came to live with us. We told him we have a good life here and that he'd have to abide by our rules. He's just so…hard. So full of hate."

"It's hate of his own making," Gage reminded her. "And I don't want it spreading to Tommy. The boy thinks pa is some kind of hero." Gage returned his attention to Festus. "Am I going to be fired over this?"

"No, a course not!" Festus winked at Lena. "Anybody that makes coffee this here good, we can't let you all slip away. Why don't you stick round home here and wait fur that youngin to come home? Have a conversation with both him and that pa of your'n."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 -Titas Packert

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Titas Packert**

Jonas began to add up Calleigh's purchase. "Where's the little one today? I swear you three make the cutest set of stair-step redheads." He peered over the top of his glasses with a grin.

"She's with Poppy and Cooper today, Mr. Jonas; but on behalf of my mother and myself," Calleigh flashed a grin to Kitty, including her in the thank you, "We certainly appreciate the compliment." She dug into her reticule for her coin purse. "He's taking them on a picnic, which means he's going to be dead tired tonight."

Kitty listened, but opted not to join the conversation, as she was more curious about the display of candied fruit near the front of the store. She had almost reached her objective, when a brutish and somewhat smelly body pushed past her, knocking her against the rack of canned goods.

While Calleigh had her back to the incident, Jonas had witnessed the whole thing and instantly began to yell at the foul smelling interloper. "Titas Packert! You clumsy bum!"

Jonas' sudden outburst, paired with the look of irritation he now wore, caused Calleigh to glance back over her shoulder. The glance turned into an 180-degree turn, which initiated quick steps toward her mother. Both Jonas and Calleigh fussed over her, but Kitty repeatedly assured them that she was all right.

Calleigh wasn't satisfied with that. She literally jumped in Titas' path, her mouth already doing battle. "You lowlife, foul-smelling reprobate!" Despite the hundred pounds that he outweighed her, or the additional foot that he towered over her, Calleigh shoved her face into his. "You worthless piece of trash!"

"You just hold on there!" Titas leaned down, his rank breath wafting in and out as he spoke, "I'm about full up of you anyways. You, a filling my woman's head with a bunch of that female crap!"

"Female crap! You mean, like telling her she doesn't have to be your punching bag every time you get drunk, or in a foul mood?" The only thing causing Calleigh to pull back was the odious smell that followed the man like a shadow.

"Why you-"

The racking of a shotgun stopped his words and actions. When he looked back at the counter, he was confronted by a very angry Wilbur Jonas and two loaded barrels. "Now you just get on out of here, Titas Packert!"

Titas' dark eyes narrowed, his thin lips were nothing more than a black slice across his face. "You Dillon women, you think yer so high and mighty!" He wanted to say more, but the sound of Jonas clearing his throat convinced him that it was time to leave. Pulling the tattered remains of a brown, rawhide hat down tight on his head, he stomped out the door.

Jonas returned the shotgun to its place under the counter. "Are you ladies alright?"

Kitty had closed the distance between herself and Calleigh. "We are, thanks to you, Mr. Jonas." She turned from the proprietor to her daughter. "I take it he's not a fan of yours?"

Calleigh's eyes returned to the now vacant spot where the lowlife had stood. "I had to treat Etta Jo just last week. She had a fractured wrist. Etta says she did it trying to open the gate to get the cow into the barn." Her gaze returned to Kitty and Jonas, her tone brimming with exasperation. "It was a spiral fracture; you don't get that from pushing a gate. That worthless husband of hers broke it by twisting it. I know it; I just can't prove it without her help."

"Calleigh, you can't force them to listen. Just do what you can and be there for her." Kitty linked arms with her daughter as she took the bag from the whitehaired man. "Let's go over to the Prairie Rose for a cold glass of tea."

Both women bid farewell to Jonas, adding one more truly grateful thank you, for his coming to their defense. They had resumed a conversation while venturing near the steps at the end of the boardwalk. Just as they stepped down, a familiar voice called out from the side of the feed store. The voice was soon followed by the odor and face of Titas Packert.

"I'm not going to get myself shot over either of you; I just wanted to tell you-"

"You're not going to tell us anything!" Kitty stepped forward. She did not want an incident between this derelict and her daughter. "Just go away! Leave us alone!"

"You all act so high and mighty." Titus' thin black lips curled into a hateful sneer. His beady eyes shifted from one redhead to the other, before settling on Kitty. "I know about you. I remember when you used to own that saloon. Used to work upstairs too, didn't ya?"

Kitty closed her eyes, as a sensation of dread washed over her. Calleigh immediately began to respond with her own brand of viciousness. Kitty maintained her position between the two like a buffer. "Packert, just go home!"

"What cha gonna do? Call the Marshal? Gonna hide behind that big dumb ox?" Titas stepped closer to Kitty again, "Don't think I don't know about him. You lookin' down your nose at me and all the while him beatin' on you!" Now the bad breath oozed out of a mouth full of chewing tobacco. He paused long enough to lick the brown spittle from his lip. "You tried to blame poor old Ollie, but I know better. I aim to tell everybody; you lied."

Titas changed targets as he looked past Kitty, to the young redhead behind her. "I heard about you too. That he ran out on your ma. And I heard-"

Whatever else he had heard about Calleigh's 'ma' was not going to come out today, as he had finally pushed one word too far. Without any warning, the angry redhead found her way to his head, and using her reticule as a weapon, began to smack and slap for all she was worth. Titas Packert ducked and tried to shield himself with his arms over his head from the onslaught. He was screaming again, but this time not _at_ the Marshal, but _for_ him.

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Matt was going through the morning mail when Billy Tandle burst through the door, screaming so fast and loud his message was nothing more than a deafening, garbled mess. Matt quickly rose from his chair, grabbing the young boy by the shoulders. "Okay, let's try that a little slower."

"It's a fight, Marshal!" He squeaked out the words. At fourteen, Billy's pitch was constantly vacillating between a bass and a falsetto. "It's Little Doc and-"

Matt's grip tightened on the boys shoulders, "Where!"

"By the feed store…it…was…" Billy let his words trail off as he watched the Marshal take off in a dead run.

Matt's mind was racing as he rushed toward the mercantile. "That fool kid! She's never going to listen!" As he turned the corner, his mumbling was suspended. His body came to an abrupt halt, while his eyes took in the vision before him. It took him a few seconds to respond to Packert's plea for help, as he struggled to comprehend the situation. It was _Kitty_ assaulting the man, not his Calleigh.

Matt stepped in and slipped his arm around the attacker's waist, pulling her away from her prey. By now, she was in a full-on, fed up mode. He tried not to laugh at the scene of his 'Kitten' whomping the crap out of this derelict. Matt's strong forearm held her body in place, but her arms kept swinging.

"Kitty. Honey. Stop. **Stop**!" He finally swung her around, giving Packert a chance to retreat. "Calm down now." Matt held her gaze and waited, giving her time to relax and realize what she was doing. Once she quieted down, he glanced over at the younger redhead. "Why do I think that you are at the center of this somehow?"

Before Calleigh could answer, Packert began to scream again. "I want her arrested! She attacked me, Marshal and I want her arrested!" Even though his attacker was securely in the Marshal's hands, Titas still kept his distance.

Matt pulled Kitty behind him and stepped toward the grimy, slightly beaten man. "Listen to me Packert; you just need to go on home."

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Packert's head whipped from side-to-side in defiance. He wasn't about to give this one up. Kitty had humiliated him and he knew enough of the law, after breaking most of it, to know that she was in the wrong. "I got witnesses. Right here!" True enough, several people had stopped to see him get whomped by a woman.

Matt looked at the faces of those surrounding him, as well as his daughter. "Calleigh? What happened here?"

The young girl sighed, her brows arched slightly and her eyes evasive as she responded, "Well, to be honest, I wasn't really paying much attention. I don't know who started it."

"What! Why you little-" Titas immediately pulled back at the Marshal's warning.

"Unh, unh, unh…" Matt waved a finger in Packert's dirty face. "Be careful now, Titas. You're talking about my daughter here." He looked at the other witnesses. "Did _anyone_ see what happened?" Just as he suspected, eyes were suddenly downcast and with much mumbling the spectators began to wander away, one-by-one. While they enjoyed the performance, no one cared that Titas Packert had been a victim.

"Well, it looks like it's just your word against hers and…" Matt shrugged, but maintained his dominant stance. "I'm going to have to side with her on this one." He leaned down, bringing his face within a hair of Packert's ugly mug. "GO HOME!"

Once again, Titas pulled his weathered old hat down around his ears. "You haven't heard the last of this!" Realizing he was not going to get his vindication at this time, Titas Packert angrily withdrew from the scene and headed home.

The boardwalk was once again empty, save for the two redheads and the Marshal. Matt turned around and looked at his would-be prisoner. "You okay?" Although she was always his first concern, he could see that the wounds had mostly been delivered to the other party. The only thing he could see on Kitty's face, besides a smudge of dirt, was humiliation.

Even though his eyes were focused on his wife, he did see his daughter attempting to quietly slip away. Reaching behind him, one giant hand came out, grabbing a slender young wrist. "I should lock you both up." He pulled the girl around, pushing her against her cohort.

"You both get on home before you get into real trouble." Embarrassed, but eager to leave, both women turned to obey the Marshal's orders. Kitty was almost out of arm's reach, but the Marshal did have extra long arms. He used one of those powerful limbs to pull his wife back into his embrace. "I will deal with _you_ tonight." The threat was made in that deep, rumbling voice that spawned a warm, quivering sensation deep within the pit of her belly. A shy, albeit provocative smile, erupted as she backed away from him, wondering what sentence the tall, handsome Marshal might have in mind for her.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Under Arrest

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Under Arrest**

Matt closed the door to the water closet, one very large towel wrapped around his hips and the other he used to rub briskly over his head. "I needed that. This has been one heck of day."

"Bad day at work?" Kitty not only managed an innocent smile, but even the shine in her eyes seemed to allude to a state of purity. She pulled the sheet tight up under her chin. "Tell me all about it."

He tossed the towel toward the end of the bed and ran his fingers through his mass of damp curls. "A couple of redheaded women attacked some old man on Front Street." Matt stared at his beauty with an amused, yet accusing gaze. "I should have arrested them both."

She bit her lip in an attempt to maintain a serious façade. "Why didn't you?"

Matt reached down, grabbing the sheet between his fingers. For a moment, he made no move nor uttered a sound. Then suddenly, he jerked the sheet back, revealing a very naked redhead. Kitty gasped softly, surprised by his actions. " _This_ is why."

Dropping the second towel, he climbed in beside her. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you were clinging to that sheet?" Matt leaned over, pulling his wife closer until his lips seized hers in a playful kiss.

"Want me to tell you what really happened today? What Pickert did?"

Matt's laughter began as a rumbling deep in his stomach and poured out into the room. He guided her hand with his. "Does this feel like I want to talk about Titas Pickert right now?"

Once again, Matt's lips demanded hers as their bodies touched. Kitty's lips were as luscious as ever and her kisses started a fire deep inside of him, but something was different. Before he could figure out what she was up to, Kitty rolled over, pulling herself up to straddle him. "What… What are you doing?"

"Now, who's in charge?" There was nothing innocent about the grin that had completely spread itself across Kitty's face. She slipped her hand under her pillow and in the next instant whipped out a pair of handcuffs. "We'll just see how _you_ like being arrested!" Kitty reached for Matt's arm and was ready to slip the metal bracelet around his wrist.

While this was her first arrest, he had twenty years of experience in dealing with prisoners. Before Kitty even knew what happened, Matt had rolled over, taking her with him. In a split second and one slick move, he had the cuffs around her slender wrist and had snapped the other end shut around one of the brass posts at the head of the bed.

The grin was gone, stolen by wide eyes, an open mouth and a look of amazement. "What did you do?" Kitty tugged at her wrist, but it was firmly attached to the bedpost. "This isn't..."

"What you had planned?" Now Matt's massive frame was straddling Kitty's slender body, as he balanced himself on his knees. "Hmmm. What an interesting situation we have here."

The immediate shock was passing and Kitty was chagrined to have been caught in her own trap. "Okay, you win." She held up her captive wrist. "Now, let me loose."

All traces of humor dropped from the lawman's face. Even his voice had reverted to that deep, clipped tone he used on the job. "I'm a US Marshal. I took an oath." He raised his hand to his heart and assumed a stone face. "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute all lawful duties without malice …"

Kitty's smile was becoming weak, dampened by the fear of what he might have planned. "I said you win, now let me loose… Matt…"

"…to perform the duties of the office of Marshal, so help me God." Matt finished reciting his oath and abandoned his solemn expression for a mocking grin.

"Okay, I'm impressed, the game is over. Now, get me out of these." Kitty jangled the bracelet again.

With a confident smirk, he shook his head. "Nope. Can't do that."

"I'll scream." Her face lacked the humor he seemed to be enjoying.

He arched his brows and looked around the room, "If ya gotta, ya gotta. The kids are at Calleigh's, so…go ahead."

In a slow, subtle move she tugged on the restraints but when it failed to release her, she increased her efforts to a rapid, hefty tug—actually several healthy tugs. "What are you going to do?"

Her question prompted not just a humorous laugh, but one purposely laced with a malevolent tone from her jailer. "I guess… pretty much anything I want." Matt vacated his position over her and slid down beside her, pinning her free hand to the mattress. "I think I'll start with a kiss." Kitty waited for the taste of his kiss, but his lips went elsewhere.

"Matt… what…are you...ahhh..." Her own body immediately betrayed her, stealing her commanding words and replacing them with tiny moans of pleasure.

His mouth hovered around her breast, his tongue languidly teasing the burgeoning dusky-pink nipple. Believing in equal justice, he pulled away, leaving behind the softest trace of a kiss. However, before moving to the other waiting pink bud, he whispered, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" While his mouth seemed to be preoccupied, his free hand went in search of its own entertainment. "I really should search you for weapons, ya know." His warm breath against her skin tickled her in the most sensitive of places.

"I said...I...I said..." Her body arched up, making it obvious that she was hiding nothing more than a sigh from her jailer. "Oh, Matt...Oh...please-"

He was not finding any weapons, but he was determined and thorough in his search. His muscular leg, stretched across hers, his knee pushing her thigh aside. "Hmmm, I just realized—you were about ready to assault a lawman." This new accusation caused him to dip down and kiss the satin smooth thigh that he had exposed. "That's a mighty serious offense, ma'am."

Between his warm breath and the soft vibration of his lips when he spoke, Kitty's body was entirely under his control. She was reduced to a string of passionate moans and broken words that failed to relay a complete thought.

"Let me…oh…loose! …You unlo-ahhhl.l.l…lock... Oh, Matt! …stop..."

Without any warning, Matt bolted upright, completely withdrawing all hands and lips from her body. His prisoner flew up as far as the restraining handcuffs would allow. Her eyes opened so wide, the lids had completely receded. Her speech was frantic, littered with heavy gasps and was raspy, to say the least. "What...what are you ...? Why...WHY did ...you stop!"

Matt gave her his most serious lawman face, "Ma'am, when you said stop-"

"Matthew Aaron Dillon...!" Her breath was coming so fast and heavy, she was unable to speak for a moment, but her eyes bore into him with a clear message: "If you don't finish!"

In that moment, Matt saw his wife in a new light. Face flushed with desire. Eyes wide with anticipation. A magnificent body in need. The woman in his grasp was without a doubt the most sensual woman he had ever seen. "Oh, shut up." He whispered, as his lips claimed hers.

The game was over and his body was caught up in the passion, same as hers. With her free hand, Kitty ran her fingers through the still damp curls covering Matt's head and pulled him closer.

While their mouths teased and tasted, his hands continued to roam. Kitty moaned softly as Matt laid bare those secret places that he knew so well. Those places that caused her breath to become both rapid and shallow. Places that made her beg for him to take her, to make them one.

Matt was bringing her to that place now, as he moved over her and buried himself into her warm, wet body. They moved together, each stroke bringing them closer, until they clung to each other in a state of mutual rapture. The room was filled with the sound of soft moans and satisfied breaths.

Matt brushed the hair from Kitty's face. The whole thing had gotten out of hand so quickly, neither had wanted to stop long enough to look for the key. "Well, Mrs. Dillon, have you learned your lesson yet?"

Kitty assumed a humble and repentant expression. She looked at him with those big blue eyes that melted his heart. "Please Marshal; I'll never break the law again if you will just let me loose."

"Well, as long as you've learned your lesson." Kissing her soundly, Matt got up to retrieve the key.

"What on earth possessed you to do this?" Matt snatched his pants up from the floor and fished around in the pocket, producing a key.

"I don't know. I found the handcuffs and after that little altercation today, I thought it would be funny."

"What do you mean, you found them?" Matt's expression lost its humor, his brows furrowed. "Kitty, where exactly did you find these?"

She sat up in the bed, covering herself with the sheet. "Actually, I found them in the hall, in that box by the door. Here." She held up her chained wrist "Hurry up, get these off me." Kitty looked up and a chill ran through her as she looked into her husband's eyes. "Matt, stop teasing me. Get these things off." Her voice had adopted a hint of desperation.

Matt sat down on the side of the bed and with a heavy sigh, put the key into the lock. The only sound in the room was that of the little metal key rattling in the lock—not unlocking it, just rattling around in it. "Honey, these cuffs… uh-" He stumbled, dreading the words to come.

"Okay, now Matt. This isn't funny anymore." Kitty shook the chain frantically. Matt could see that she was close to tears. "Why can't you get them unlocked?"

"Honey, the locking mechanism in those broke and I gave them to Cooper to play with." He watched her eyes travel from her naked body, to the useless key in his hand, to the broken handcuffs. "Don't panic, I'll go to barn and get a pair of snips and have you right out of there."

"Then do it! Don't just stand there!"

He nodded and started backing out of the room when a sudden pounding assailed the front door. Blue met blue in a gaze of pure terror. "Okay, now don't panic. I'll see who it is and then I'll get you out of there."

Matt pulled up his pants and slipped into his boots as he made his way down the stairs. Despite the drama unfolding upstairs, he was curious as to who would come calling this late at night. He was even more surprised when he opened the door and found his daughter staring back at him.

"Calleigh?"

"Matt." She shoved past him into the foyer, "The storage barn behind Madget's Store is on fire, you need to get to town. Doc was tired, so he stayed with the kids. Word is, they have it pretty much under control, but you probably need to go anyway…There haven't been any injuries but…I just thought I should go…see…." Her words faded as she became curious about the strange look on her dad's face. "You know, I didn't use my key because I thought maybe…" Her eyes narrowed in an arrogant fashion. "Maybe _you two_ wanted to take advantage of being alone."

From outside, Newly's voice called to her. "Calleigh, come on! We need to get to town."

"Right." The young redhead dropped her arrogance when she remembered why she'd come. "I'll give you a hard time now, you need to go play Marshal." She turned to leave, but Matt grabbed her arm.

"Calleigh…" He looked upstairs and realized his job was more important than Kitty's embarrassment with their daughter. "I can't explain now and it's not what it looks like, but…Kitty needs a pair of snips."

Kitty pulled her knees up to her chest and tucked the sheet around her naked body. She could hear mumbling from downstairs, but nothing to indicate who was there or what was being said. Even though she knew it was futile, she tugged again at the metal constraint. At last, she heard the front door shut and then silence.

A combination of fear and anxiety caused her to chew on her bottom lip, as she strained to see into the hall. Finally, she heard the sound of footsteps on the staircase. Just as Kitty's heart was once again starting to beat in a normal rhythm, a figure appeared in the door that all but stopped it from beating at all.

The precocious grin led the redhead into the room, where she plopped down on the bed beside her mother. "Hi." The single word was brimming with smug arrogance. Calleigh sat just far enough away to be out of danger. She held a pair of snips that she tossed casually from hand-to-hand. "Madget's Feed Store is on fire." She let the words drift out as casually as if she had just commented on the weather. "Well, not the store exactly, just the storage barn."

The vulnerable redhead fixed her gaze on a discarded sock that lay at the foot of the overstuffed chair. It appeared to be one of Matt's. Kitty seemed to be so enthralled by it, that she did not respond to, or even acknowledge, the young woman's presence. She did, however, pull the sheet tighter around her cold, naked body.

"Yep! The store is on fire." Calleigh puffed out her cheeks with air, then slowly squeezed it out through tight lips. The sound it made was high-pitched, childish and most of all, irritating. Although she dared not look directly at the prisoner of circumstance, she attempted to sneak a sideways glance. Kitty was fuming. "Um, Matt said you needed some help." Calleigh continued to play with the tool in her hand, waving it around as she spoke. "See, he sent me because he had to go. Newly and Festus were waiting." Her tone was purposefully condescending, as though explaining to child "Did I mention that the store was-"

"Shut! Up!" Kitty's voice was so faint, yet somehow so menacing. She spit out the words, one at a time, "Cut! Me! Loose!—NOW!"

"Hmmm, well, I guess that's what Matt told me to get these for, huh?" She eyed the tool again, looking at it from all angles. Calleigh seemed to be agreeable to Kitty's demands, but stopped short of completing the task.

"Oh, just one thing before I do this." The pause was heavy and Kitty's piercing blue eyes inched their way toward Calleigh's, as she waited for the impending question.

"Exactly what _is_ the secret between you and Uncle Frank?"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Weather Mayford

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Weather Mayford**

Gage paced anxiously around the small barn behind his house. He puffed furiously on his third cigarette while waiting for the return of his father and son. It wasn't bad enough that the old man had ruined his life thirteen years ago; he was trying to do it again. Only this time, he was trying to ruin his grandson as well. When Gage finally heard voices in the distance, he recognized the excited, high-pitched sound of his son.

Weather was telling Tommy another overblown tale of how he had garnered a vast empire in Dodge City. How he had become one of the wealthiest men in Ford County. "Why I owned all the land from Parson's Creek, clear over to the Taddler place."

Tommy's eyes grew wide, the gray centers that he had inherited from his mother, shining with excitement. "Wow, Grandpa. That's like…like all of Dodge! You must have owned almost the whole town." Tommy's slender frame bounced around the old man.

Unlike his mother and father, Tommy had not hit his growth spurt yet and he was still rather small for his age. That was one of the reasons he had so much animosity for Cooper Dillon. Here he was, ten years old and a five-year-old boy had not only reached Tommy's height, but was just a breath taller. "Where did all your money go, Grandpa?"

A flash of pure hate streaked across the old man's face, but he instantly pulled it back and replaced it with a well-practiced, counterfeit smile. "Things just went bad, son."

"Pa!" Gage stepped out from behind the barn. "I want to talk to you two."

"Look at all the fish we caught. Grandpa is probably the greatest fisherman in the world!" Tommy held up the string of fish they had caught, his excitement causing him to miss his father's words and anger. "You should see him-"

"I do see him!" Gage interrupted his son with a tone that left no doubt as to his mood. "Calleigh O'Brian was here today. Matt Dillon's daughter. Cooper Dillon's sister!" The first identification was for his father, the latter for his son. The little boy looked up toward the old man, finally grasping that they were in trouble.

"Did you tell my son that Kitty Dillon was …" Gage couldn't bring himself to repeat such filth. "Don't bother to answer; I know you did, but what I want to know is, _why_? He's ten years old; why would you tell him a lie like that! We told you when you came here that we have a good life. The Dillons and the rest of Dodge have been real good to us, Pa."

Weather's features were pinched tight as he was forced to accept this insolent whelp's accusations. There was a time, he would have smacked this man down and kicked him where he lay. But that time was past; now, in this hell called the present, he needed a place to stay. Prison had left only half a man and he couldn't afford to antagonize the only family he had left. "I'm not sure what you mean, son."

Hearing this man call him 'son' turned Gage's stomach. It was only because of the promise he'd made to his mother, that he'd even considered taking the old man into his home.

Despite everything, Cora Mayford had desperately loved her husband. Before she died, she begged her son to forgive his pa and to be there for him if he were ever to get out of jail. At the time, Gage figured the old man would die in prison, so it was an easy promise to make. Lena was actually more forgiving of the old man, which was ludicrous since Weather was always making snide remarks under his breath regarding her looks.

"Why did you tell my son that the Marshal's wife was a whore!"

Tommy had remained silent, but as he looked at his Grandpa, he felt the urge to protect the old man. "He didn't tell me that, Pa."

The boy had commanded the attention of both men. The older one, inwardly pleased that he might just escape trouble and the younger one shocked, that his son would openly lie to his face. "Just where did you hear that if it didn't come from him?"

Tommy looked at his Grandpa. Jail had aged him, making him look a couple of decades older than his fifty years. To a little boy, he looked like a sad old man, but one that had time to take him fishing and told him wild stories. "I was hanging around that saloon in town and I heard these guys talking."

"What guys!?"

The boys face flushed a bright red, which was in stark contrast to his blonde hair and pale skin. "I don't know who they were, Pa. I never seen 'em before."

Gage rubbed his hand across his mouth, fighting to control his anger. The boy was lying, that was a fact; but he couldn't prove it and obviously, the old man was going to let his own grandson take the blame.

Gage's voice quivered, but remained quiet. "Okay. You pick me out a switch and go on up to the barn. You got two coming—one for hanging around that saloon, and the other for saying such a filthy lie. And you _will_ apologize to that little Dillon boy."

"You're being kinda hard on the boy-" If Weather had more to say, the deadly look his son bore into him convinced Mayford to keep it to himself. He backed away from the father and son and wandered toward the house with the day's catch.

 **GunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmoke**

Lena raised up, allowing her husband to slide his arm under her and draw her closer. "It will be alright, Gage. He's just angry from all those years in prison. Give him a while to adjust to a real family."

The loving husband planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. "How do you manage to stay so positive all the time? He's a hateful old man, Lena and he's never going to change. Now, he's got Tommy-"

"Shhh." Lena silenced her husband's words with the tips of her fingers. "Tommy's just excited about having a grandpa. Maybe, if we show Weather a lot of love, he'll come around."

"Tommy lied."

"I know." It was Lena's turn to leave a kiss on Gage's cheek. "And you whipped him for it. You can't blame your pa for that. Lying was Tommy's choice."

"Do you always have to be right?" Gage pulled her closer and she nestled her head on his shoulder. He finally let go a smile, as they drifted to sleep together. This was the Lena he loved, the Lena he saw only as beautiful.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Titas Enlists Toke

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Titas Enlists Toke**

Titas Packart leaned back against the sink as he downed the last of the whiskey. He heard a rider approach and glanced out the window in time to see Toke Kitchens climb down off his horse and toss the reins over the post.

Toke pulled a dirty handkerchief from his back pocket. He removed his hat and in one long swipe, he ran the rag across his bald head and around his neck, before shoving it back into its place. The stocky-built man had never been seen in anything but bib overalls. One side was always unhooked and flopping around his belly. He had two shirts—a green corduroy, that he wore all winter and a blue and white cotton one for summer. If Titas told him the truth he would soon be able to buy a whole wagonload of clothes, if he had a mind to.

"Come on in!" Titas yelled through the window. He switched a wad of tobacco from one side of his mouth to the other. "Bring any whiskey?"

The bald man reached into his other back pocket and produced a bottle of homemade sour mash. "Got this from Bilbo Watkins." Before he had a chance to offer it, Titas snatched the bottle out of Toke's hand and took a healthy swig.

"Oooh! That _is_ some nasty stuff!" Titus' eyes watered from the potent brew and he rubbed his sleeve across them. "Got another bottle?"

"Yeah, in my saddlebag; but what's this plan you got to make us rich?" Toke walked over to the table to sit down, but stopped short. His eyes grew wide and he looked slowly back toward Titas, as if to confirm what he was looking at was real. The emaciated woman lay across the old featherbed mattress. Her head hung off to one side, her eyes staring, but no longer seeing. "What's wrong with Etta Jo? She looks…dead."

Titas took another long swig and stomped his foot as the moonshine burned through his body. His voice was weak and scratchy from the liquor. "She shore is. Always whining about being hurt. Well, she won't hurt no more. It was 'cause of her that little bitch of a doctor came after me at Jonas' place." He cast a hateful glance at the stilled body. "I guess I taught her good this time." Titas' thoughts led him back to that mouthy little redhead. He would make her sorry. He'd make both of 'em sorry.

Toke backed away from the table. "You fool, they'll hang you!"

"They won't find me to hang me. Five thousand dollars will take us so far away from here, they'll never find us."

"Us? Five thousand dollars? Where you gonna get five thousand dollars?" For that amount of money, Toke could overlook Etta Jo's dead body staring back at him and take a seat at the table.

"We're gonna snatch that Dillon kid. He's goin' to a party today and while they're all playin', we'll sneak in there and take him."

Toke stared at his friend. He had known Titas for the better part of forty years and he knew he wasn't smart enough to plan something like this. "How do you know about this…this party?"

"Weather Mayford told me. This is his plan. The ransom is $10,000. Course he's takin' half and we split the other half." There was a note of pride in Titas' voice when he mentioned the ex- prisoner's name. To people like Titas and Toke, Mayford was a hero—a man that saw what he wanted and took it. "His daughter-in-law is making the cake for some kid's birthday."

"Kidnap the Marshal's son?" It was impossible to tell by his tone whether he was impressed or just plain scared. "We don't even know what he looks like."

"Don't have to. Mayford's grandson is throwin' a fit 'cause he don't wanna go. The Dillon kid will be the only boy there. Even we can't mess that up." Titas worked the wad of tobacco to the front of his mouth and looked around for his spit can. His gaze fell on Etta's lifeless gaze and he realized he didn't need it. Without her yapping at him, he could spit anywhere he wanted. He sent the stream of black juice into the corner and wiped the dribble from his mouth.

Toke would have walked away if Mayford hadn't been involved, but that gave the plan enough credibility to at least hear it all the way through. "Where we taking him after we grab him?'

"Up in the Kiowas. One of those mining shanties. Mayford's done stocked it with food and whiskey. As soon as we get the money, we'll kill the kid and be outta there."

"How old is the kid?"

"I don't know! Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Toke had never actually killed a man, although he wasn't squeamish about watching someone else do it; but…a kid? Course it _was_ five thousand dollars. He knew he would never be able to do it, but Titas would.

"After we get the kid, I'll take him with me and you go leave the ransom note. Once they pay the money, Mayford will meet up with us, get his share and we'll all take off. Leave this dirty town behind." Titas finished off the bottle and threw it toward the trash pile in the corner. "Well, are you in?"

Toke only looked as dumb as Titas. The whole thing sounded too easy to work. Everything in him said, _walk away,_ but the five thousand dollars convinced him to stay. "I'm in."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Blanche Roster had promised her daughter a huge party. Cake. Games. She even had Jonas order balloons. Lena had helped her put up the streamers and a big banner that said,

 ** _Happy 6_** ** _th_** ** _Birthday Maggie_**.

She knew that twelve little girls and one boy would be more than she could handle and was pleased when Lena Rachel offered to help chaperone. It was because of this that Tommy was forced to attend the little girl's party. He begged and pleaded with his mother, trying to get her to understand that he was ten-years-old and going to the party of a six-year-old—and a girl at that—would cause him severe humiliation. His pleading was in vain, as Lena kissed the boy on the forehead and told him to go put on a clean shirt.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Kidnapping Plot

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kidnapping Plot**

Weather gave his pole a final tug and landed a good-sized bass onto the bank. It was a relief not to have that chatty-assed kid jabbering in his ear for a change. He tied this newest fish to his string that held the other three. Of course, he had to admit that he did enjoy having the boy treating him like he was hero. Plus, it was fun to brag it up and embellish his long-forgotten accomplishments.

The kid was definitely better than that excuse-for-a-son. A hateful scowl was born from the burst of loathing that boiled up from Weather's gut. Truth was, he never liked his boy. Gage was too much like his mother, all feely and soft.

Of course, Cora had been a mighty pretty woman, which was actually the only reason Weather had kept her around. When she gave him a son, he thought that _maybe_ this could be a good thing—someone to look up to him, to carry on the family name, so to speak.

Yet, even as a small boy, Gage just didn't take to his dad. Weather always felt like the kid was judging him; like he could see the evil that was inside, where his wife Cora was seemingly blind to it.

A sarcastic snort escaped, when the image of his daughter-in-law—as compared to his late wife—flashed through his mind. That was one ugly sow, but his waste-of-a-son had the nerve to strut around acting like he had bagged the town beauty!

A sudden noise in the brush behind him caused Weather to reach for his gun. Multiple stabs to an eye and hand had left him less of a man when he came out of prison, than when he went in. Despite the injuries, he considered himself lucky that it hadn't been his gun hand.

"Whoa!" Titas came to a halt and threw both hands up into the air, while Toke stayed safely behind him. "Careful with that thing, Mayford! It's just us." Both men remained still until they heard the click of the hammer and Weather lowered the weapon. Once the threat was gone, the tobacco-chewing man walked over to the bank and pulled up the string of fish. "Hey, these are fine lookin'!"

"Put 'em down; you're not here for a social call!" Weather needed the two, but he sure didn't like them. Fifteen years ago, he wouldn't have been caught dead with trash like this, but that was then. This was now.

"You must be Toke Kitchens?" The bald man nodded. Unlike his buddy, he sensed the old man's dislike for them. "You understand what you're supposed to do?"

Toke again nodded, "How are you gonna get the money? That Marshal's no fool. He's gonna be watchin' wherever you tell him to leave the money."

"Right enough." It was obvious to Weather that this man wasn't as dense as he looked and was definitely smarter than Titas Packert. "I'm gonna have the boy's mother deliver the ransom. I hear the Marshal is real protective of his family and will want that boy back real bad. But, he's crazy nuts over that redhead. I'm gonna have her meet one of us clear out by Parson's Creek. It's out in the open so you can see for miles. We'll know if someone follows. She's to wait 'til we get out of sight; if she don't, we'll shoot the boy."

Toke nodded as he pondered over the old man's plan. "If he's that nuts over her, what makes you think he'll let her go out there unprotected?"

Weather paused to pull a cigar from his pocket. "Oh, he ain't going to want to let her go. No doubt about that." He paused after striking the match with the nail of his thumb. It took several deep drags before the end with tobacco began to glow. "I've been listening to Lena and Gage talk about the Dillons. Especially Kitty Dillon. That momma is going to go after her pup no matter what that Marshal says."

Titas had been silent during most of the conversation. He wasn't sure he liked the way Toke was asking the questions. After all, this was _his_ scheme. His and Weather Mayford's. He only invited Toke in as a backup—not as a partner. "You just be sure it's the ma and not that sister!" Titas threw his demands into the conversation. "She's fast with a gun. I don't want no part of her when she's armed."

"You just let me handle the details." Weather scolded the man, as though he were nothing more than a disrespectful child. He chewed at the end of the cigar before working it to the corner of his mouth. "After you got the boy, I'll leave this note at the house." He held out the crinkled piece of paper, but snatched it back just as Titas reached for it. "You don't need to read it; you just worry about your own job. Do you understand?!"

Titas' eyes narrowed and he drug in a deep breath. "I ain't no kid!" He hollered, like a spoiled brat contradicting his own words. "I know what to do!"

Weather walked down to the water to get his pole and snatched up his daily catch. "If you know what to do, what the hell you doing still standing there? That party is this afternoon."

Toke tugged on Titas' shoulder, trying to get him to leave before he shot his mouth off and Weather took them both out with that shotgun. "Come on Titas, we got things to do."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Toke followed behind Titas, both creeping through the wooded area behind the Roster house. They watched the children from a distance. A dozen little girls all dressed in their prettiest party frocks. Then standing at the edge of the yard, away from the giggling females, stood two little boys…both in a place that neither wanted to be.

"I thought there was only gonna be one boy!" Toke poked Titas in the rib with a beefy arm. "Which one is we supposed to take?"

Titas watched the two boys. They were both about the same size, even if they weren't, he didn't know any of the particulars anyway—hair color, age, none of that. With a shrug and an exasperated sigh, his solution was simple. "Grab 'em both. We're gonna shoot the Dillon kid, so what's one more?"

Toke took his hat off and scratched his bald head. He wasn't going to do the deed himself, but he knew Titas _would_ do it. Every bone in his body told him to run as fast as he could away from this convoluted scheme, but the lure of that $5000—or half of it—was more money than he would make in his whole lifetime. It was just too much of a draw and he couldn't pass it up.

 **TommyCooperTommyCooperTommyCooper**

"Let's go up in those trees and see if we can catch a snake. Then we can bring it down here and scare all those bratty girls." Tommy sat on one of the fancy chairs set out by the flowerbed just for this party. He kicked at the dirt, taking some of the flowers with each swipe of his boot.

Cooper looked at the girls and then at the restless boy next to him. "It's Maggie's birthday. I wouldn't want to do that to her. She's always real nice."

"Cooper Dillon, you are the biggest baby I have ever seen. Why you gotta be so nice to everybody. She's a _girl_. How nice can she be! Don't you ever get in trouble for anything? You come from a whole family of sissies."

Kitty Dillon's boy stood up, legs braced apart, readying himself for a fight if need be. "You take that back. My Daddy is a US Marshal and he's the bravest man in Dodge! And my sister is the fastest shooter in the whole world!" He balled up his fists and stepped closer. "You take it back, Tommy Rachel!"

Tommy studied the younger boy, surprised at his sudden outburst. He had goaded him many times in the past, but this was the first time Cooper had reacted. Of course, this was the first time he had said things about the boy's family. Well, he did call Mrs. Dillon that name, but to be honest, he didn't really even know what the word meant himself. As usual, Cooper had good-naturedly accepted his apology.

Truth was, Tommy was jealous of Cooper… jealous of his height and the fact that Cooper really _did_ come from a family of heroes. "Okay, don't get all upset. I was just funning ya." Tommy cast another glance up into the trees. "So forget about the snakes, let's just go up there and look around. These girls are driving me crazy!"

"I'm supposed to give Mrs. Roster this bag of jellybeans. My Momma sent them as a birthday present from my little sister. Let me just-"

"Come on! You can give them to her later. If you go down there, you'll never get out."

Cooper looked across the yard at the group of giggling little girls. They were getting to be pretty annoying, but Mrs. Roster had told them not to wander off. Still, it did sound like more fun than this. "Well, alright, but not too far." He glanced back at the girls one more time before following Tommy into the trees.

 **TitasTokeTitasTokeTitasToke**

Titas lay flat on the ground behind a giant cottonwood tree with Toke right beside him. They couldn't believe their eyes, the boys were coming right to them. They listened as the blonde-haired one brag about shooting a 50-point buck. Neither of the men had ever heard of such a thing, but the boy continued on with the tale.

As soon as the boys were close—within a couple of feet—Titas jumped to his feet, waving his gun. Toke was a little slower to rise, but he too had drawn his gun—although in his case, it was just a scare tactic.

"Either of you scream and I'll shoot ya both." Titas' growl must have been convincing, because neither boy uttered a sound.

"Tie up their hands." Titas pulled a piece of rope from his pocket and tossed it to his partner, then looked around for something to tie up the other kid. It wasn't that he didn't come prepared; he just wasn't prepared for two victims. "Here," Titas pulled a heavy gage of wool thread from the frayed edge of his saddle blanket. "Use this."

Toke finished tying up the second boy and they led both out of the trees to the horses the kidnappers had waiting. Each one threw a boy across the back of an animal, then took off for the shanty up in the Kiowas. If Weather was holding up his end of the plan, he had already left the note at the LadyK Ranch.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Note

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Note**

Calleigh stopped Belle beside Buck and threw her reins over the post. As usual, her normal pace was a run; she hurried up the steps to the front door of the LadyK. Just as she reached for the handle, her hand brushed a folded piece of paper that had been wedged in the frame. As she continued into the house, she opened it up. The words scribbled on the dirty sheet of paper brought her whole world to a crashing halt. Her blood felt like ice chugging its way through her veins. She tried to speak, but the only sound that escaped her lips was a choking gurgle. Calleigh swallowed hard and with everything she had, let out a scream that this time pierced the air.

" **DADDY! MOMMA!** "

Two very confused, very scared faces instantly appeared at the top of the stairs. Calleigh had not called for Matt and Kitty, she was screaming for mom and dad. Something was horribly wrong.

Matt's long legs had him on the ground floor instantly, while fear propelled Kitty right behind him. Calleigh handed the note to her dad with a shaking hand.

 **** ** _$10,000 to Parsons Creek at high noon._**

 ** _Send_** ** _Nobody_** ** _but his ma._**

 ** _We see anyone else the boy dies._**

Calleigh watched Matt read the note, hoping that she had imagined the message scrawled across it. Sadly, she could tell by the way the color drained from his face, that was not the case.

Matt knew that Kitty was looking over his shoulder and he could tell by the soft whimper that escaped her throat, that she had seen part of the note. He quickly wadded it up in his hand before she could read the instructions. No way was he going to allow her to take the money. Instinct made him turn in time to catch her before she fully crumpled to the floor. He eased her down, kneeling beside her. "Baby, we need to make sure this is real. Honey, maybe it's just some kind of sick joke. Where is Cooper right now?"

"He's in town at the Roster place—Maggie s birthday party." Kitty cast a stricken look toward her daughter and husband. "I took him there and left him! Matt, I left him… I delivered him to them!"

"KITTY. STOP!" Matt pulled her to her feet, gripping her by the arms in an attempt to stop the panic that was threatening to devour her. "It's _not_ your fault. Just stop right there. Let me find out what is going on."

"Hadley. Where's Hadley!" Kitty's breathing was rapid and her eyes seemed to be darting in every direction, as if she were searching for her children.

"Kitty! Listen to me, Doc has Hadley. I gave her to him myself, honey. She's safe." Matt glanced behind himself and could see that his eldest daughter wasn't in a much better emotional state. Her face was blank, no expression registered at all. Never, in all of his life was Matt as glad to hear the familiar jangle of spurs as he was at that moment.

For a man that spoke a twisted hillbilly language and had a thousand senseless anecdotes, Festus was still quick to recognize a calamity when he saw one. Matt had his hands full with Kitty and Festus could see that Calleigh was going down as well. She was strong as steel in almost every situation, but those babies were her Achilles heel.

The scruffy man rushed to catch his Calleigh girl as she gave in to the fear. Both men had their hands filled with redheads and Festus looked to Matt for answers.

"Take them into the study," the big man commanded. Although he seemed outwardly calm, inside, his heart was as distraught as the two redheads.

Festus followed Matt's lead and they deposited the women, one on each end of the oversized leather couch. Matt quickly retrieved a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. The drinks helped to ease some of the panic. Festus took the opportunity to ask the cause of all this chaos.

"Somebody kidnapped Cooper." The Marshal's speech was clipped and tinged by fear.

"Did that there note say anything else?"

Matt shoved the paper deeper into his pocket. "Just that they want $10,000." He dared not look at Kitty, as she could always tell when he was hiding something, and there was _no way_ he was going to let her deliver the ransom.

We'll find 'em, Matthew. I promise ya that!" Festus squatted down beside Calleigh as she handed him back the empty whiskey glass and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight to absorb some of his strength. "It's gonna be alright, Calleigh girl. And that thaer's a promise."

The front door closed and when they all looked up, Doc was standing in the doorway with a sleeping little redhead in his arms.

Kitty found her legs and rushed over to get her child. She tried not to wake Hadley, as she desperately pressed the sweet baby girl to her mama's chest. When Kitty returned to the sofa, she abandoned the end and chose instead to sit next to her eldest child. With Hadley sleeping in her arms and her fingers laced in Calleigh's, she sat motionless, staring at the men around her.

Calleigh's immediate shock was beginning to take a back seat to anger. "We have to get a search party together!" When she moved as if to rise from the couch, Kitty clutched Calleigh's hand tighter, pulling her back. "No! No one is getting another of my babies!"

"Kitty, I need to help if I can." Calleigh tried to break free of the distraught woman's hand, but her hold was too tight.

"No! I want you safe." Kitty clutched the sleeping child closer to her chest and gripped her older daughter even tighter.

Calleigh looked up at Matt for help and was stunned by his response. "Kitty's right. If they will take one child, there's nothing to stop them from taking another. You may be good with a gun, Sweet Pea, but without it, you're a vulnerable young woman. I'm going to leave Ollie here to protect you two." He turned his attention to Festus. "Ride out to Jake Worth's and see if some of his men will help us search."

"Matthew, when are ya sposed to give em the money?"

"The note said high noon at Parson's Creek. I'll…I'll deliver it myself, but I'm hoping we find him before that."

"Ain't really no place to hide up there. They'll be out in the open. They's a probly thinken it'll be so bright you can't quite see em from that distance. Wael, we still got a few hours to hunt. We'll find that little fella." Festus nodded and hurried out the door.

Matt motioned for Doc to follow him and the two men went into the study. He looked back to make sure Kitty hadn't followed him before handing the note to his trusted friend.

The old man's grey eyes grew wide as he read the kidnapper's message. "They want Kitty to deliver the money? You said you were going to take it. Is that a good idea?" He didn't need an answer; Matt's disparaging countenance spoke loud and clear.

Doc swiped nervously at his moustache,"I don't know, Matt, it says no one else."

Matt tore the note out of his hand. "I'm not letting Kitty go out there alone! They just want the money, Doc. It won't matter who delivers it."

Although Doc realized the hard place his friend was in, he wasn't sure that going against the kidnapper's instructions was a good idea. "I take it Kitty doesn't know?"

"Kitty doesn't know what?" Both men turned to find the frightened redhead standing in the doorway. She took another step, bringing her fully into the room. Tension permeated the space, bringing a suffocating silence with it. "Matt, what else does that note say?"

"Just what I said. Ten thousand dollars and we have until high noon to get it there."

Before Matt could predict her next move, she had crossed the room and grabbed the note from his hand. He could see her blue eyes flashing as her maternal instincts ran roughshod over her fear. Her eyes left the page and rose slowly to meet his. Without warning, Kitty's hand came up and across Matt's face with a resounding slap, that echoed throughout the room. She stared at him, her small handprint sharply outlined against his cheek. Her jaw was tight, the words seething. "You were going to risk our son's life!?"

Despite her anger, he was not going to lose anyone. "No, I would never risk my son's life, but I'm not going to put yours in jeopardy along with his. Kitty, you've known for years now that paying the ransom is not a good idea. Once they have the money… Please honey, give us a little time. We _will_ work this out."

He made an attempt to take her arm, but Kitty jerked free of his grasp. "I'm going into town to get that money together. You go play with your posse, or search party, or whatever you call it!"

The two men watched her storm out of the room. Doc didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to. "You know she's going to take that money out there, don't you?"

Matt blew out a long breath; his face reflected the conflicting battles going on inside him. "No, she won't. I'm going to lock her in the bedroom, or even the jail if I have to, but I'm not letting her go."

"You know, she might never forgive you if this goes bad."

The Marshal stopped when he got to the door, "I'd rather have her hate me than to let her get killed." He pulled the brim of his Stetson farther down over his forehead as he left the room.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Kiowas

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Kiowas**

Toke pulled Cooper from their horse and set him on the ground. Titas wasn't quite as civil with Tommy. He pulled him down and let him fall into the dirt. He shoved both boys inside the little shack and followed in after them.

"Okay, which one of you is the Dillon kid?" His eyes bounced from one boy to the next, waiting for an answer. He was a bit on edge and not in the mood for games. The back of his grungy hand flew across the face of the closest boy, knocking Tommy to the floor. Titas was ready to strike Tommy again, when the other boy cried out.

"I'm Cooper Dillon. Please, don't hit him anymore." The youngest boy stepped up, wincing slightly as he prepared to also be struck. When the blow didn't come, he took a hesitant step back.

Titas was satisfied with the boy's answer and he proceeded to give Toke orders. "Get 'em tied up good, so we don't have to mess with 'em."

Maybe Toke wouldn't shoot them, but he would bind them up good and tight. Once the boys were bound, they were shoved into a tiny, makeshift room, previously used to store firewood. It was cramped, but they were bound so tight it didn't matter. Cooper could feel the faint vibration of the boy leaning against him. He knew Tommy was crying, but he didn't want to embarrass him.

"I'm scared," he volunteered, "are you?"

Tommy Rachel was not a bad little boy. He was small for his age, not particularly cute—although his mother thought him to be. He was smart enough to pass to the next grade each year, but definitely not the brightest in class or the most popular. In truth, he lacked all the qualities that Cooper Dillon claimed for his own. Even though the younger boy hadn't entered school yet, Tommy knew that when he started, Cooper would surpass him in that as well.

Up until this year at least, he had been able to bully the younger boy. But, over this past summer, somehow Cooper had shot up like a wild weed in a tomato patch. It was obvious that he was Matt Dillon's son and seemed destined to reach his dad's stature. Only six-years-old and he had reached the ten-year-old's height—and even passed it by a quarter of an inch. Worst of all, no matter what Tommy did to the younger boy; Cooper would always forgive him and continue to be his friend. Even now, Tommy found himself to be the one to cry, not 'the baby,' as he thought Cooper to be.

"Yeah, I guess I am, too." Tommy admitted reluctantly.

At first, they only heard two voices, but before long, a third man joined the kidnappers. "What do you mean you had to take another boy!?"

"There was two of 'em; both the same size. We had no way of knowin' which was which." Titas wasn't about to take the blame since Weather was the one that said there would be only the single boy. "What do we do now? He spit a wad of tobacco off to the side of his chair, satisfied that he had put the old man in his place.

Weather shook his head, displaying his irritation at both the situation and the fact that he couldn't blame the snafu on either of these two men. "We were going to kill the Dillon kid after we get the money, we don't need the other one." There wasn't a moment of hesitation when he offered a solution. "Go ahead and kill him now."

The two boys could hear their future being planned. They were young, but both understood the fate in store for them. Cooper noticed that Tommy had stopped crying. Actually, he had stopped moving at all and it didn't even sound like he was breathing.

"Tommy, are you all right?" When Cooper didn't get a response, he tried to twist around to see his friend. It was so dark where they were that he wouldn't have been able to see other boy's face anyway. The darkness hid the sickened, yet shocked expression on the Rachel boy's face, as he recognized the third voice to be that of his grandfather.

"Tommy, can you get your hand inside my boot?" Again there was no response. "Tommy!" Cooper gave the boy a shove.

"What?" He sniffled back the tears, more hurt now than scared.

"Uncle Festus gave me a pocket knife and I hid it in my boot so my Momma wouldn't find it and get mad." That was mostly true. He also knew she would not just be angry, she would have taken it away from him. Festus had made him go over the rules a bunch of times before he would let him have it. It wasn't a toy and he had to be extra careful. Well, they weren't playing and he needed more than a toy to get them out of this.

Cooper tried to stretch his legs over closer to Tommy to give him access to the boot. The older boy twisted and shoved but he was unsuccessful "I can't get my hand in there, it's too tight." He scooted over as much as possible in the small confines. "If you can lean back, I think I can pull the boot off."

The younger boy pressed his body as hard as he could against the wall. It took several tugs in the cramped space, but finally, his foot slipped out and the treasured item fell to the floor.

With his hands tied behind him, it was hard to feel around the floor, but Tommy finally managed to locate the knife. "It's awfully small. Is it a real pocket knife?"

"Tommy!" Even Cooper had his limits. "Do you have a bigger one?"

"I'm sorry." This was the first genuine apology the older boy had ever rendered. "I didn't mean anything bad."

"Uncle Festus said I could have a grown-up one if I prove that I can take care of this one." Despite his annoyance at Tommy's comment, there was truth in it. The knife was smaller than most. He began to scoot around pushing his back against the older boy's back. "Can you cut my hands lose?"

Tommy began the seesaw motion, but it was slow going with the tiny blade. They listened to the kidnappers discuss the plan to pick up the ransom money. Cooper's ears perked up when he heard Weather Mayford say his Momma's name. She was supposed to deliver the money. His little heart began to pound at the thought of her being hurt. Or worse… No, he couldn't even think about that.

Weather's grandson had heard the same conversation. The younger boy never tried to hide the way he felt about his momma. Tommy should know, he had teased him enough about it. "Don't worry Cooper; your Daddy will protect her. He's the Marshal. Even my pa says he's the best man in Dodge."

Cooper felt some better. He was surprised and a little suspicious when Tommy said nice things about his parents, but right now he couldn't think about that. He pulled with all his might and the rope—now frayed to where only a few strands still held—broke apart. "You did it!" He pulled the tattered rope from his wrist and struggled to turn around.

It was easier to work on Tommy's tethered hands when facing them. Cooper was able to cut through them much faster, even though the tiny blade was wearing dull. "Pull hard," he told Tommy.

The older boy gritted his teeth and pulled with every ounce of strength he had. At first, there was just the grunting sound of his efforts, but it soon produced a snapping sound and freedom.

"Cooper, look." Tommy had noticed a crack of light between the old wooden planks on the south wall. "If we pull together we might be able to get this board off. It's halfway rotted already." Tommy squeezed his fingers through the crack to get a good hold on the board. Just before he was ready to pull, the younger boy stopped him.

"If we get out, we need to run in different directions." Tommy nodded, willing at this point to take the younger boy's suggestion.

"I can run faster." Amazingly enough, Tommy wasn't bragging, just stating a fact that they both knew to be true. Cooper hadn't learned to handle his sudden growth and tended to be a little clumsy. "Let me go first and they can chase me." This time it was Cooper that acquiesced.

They could hear the men talking, making plans to meet back here after the pick-up. Just as he was about to leave, Mayford glanced back and reminded the men to get rid of the extra boy. It seemed fitting somehow that just as he shut the door, the rotted board pulled free making a very small opening in the back wall.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Time To Go

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Time To Go…**

Kitty tied up M'Lady outside the bank. She had to hurry and get the funds because she knew Matt would be coming to stop her. He had teased many times in the past about locking her up for her own good, but this time, he most likely would.

As angry as Kitty was at Matt Dillon, her heart ached for him. Kitty knew how _she_ would feel if their situations were reversed. Of course, she also knew that under those reversed circumstances, Matt wouldn't think twice about delivering the money himself. It didn't matter now; Cooper's life was at stake and she had to do whatever it took to bring him home.

Mr. Botkin rose from his desk to greet his most influential customer. With his hand out, ready to grasp hers, he hurried to the lobby. "Mrs. Dillon, what a pleasant surprise." There was a smile on his face and in his voice.

His pleasantries were not returned. Instead, he found himself facing a rather, frightened-faced Kitty, who brushed past him—directing him back into his office, behind closed doors. "They have my son, Mr. Botkin. I need $10,000."

It took a moment for Botkin to grasp her request. He didn't ask for details, she was too distraught for that. Kitty paced around his little office, while he scurried about the tellers' cages and the safe, gathering up her requested funds.

Kitty kept poking her head out of his office door, silently urging him to hurry. Every moment drew her closer to her fear of being caught. She believed that Matt would not pay the ransom. He had always maintained that it was useless to pay; that once kidnappers had the money, there was less reason to keep the victim alive. She knew he could be right, probably was—but she didn't care. The money meant nothing; she just wanted her baby boy back.

At last, Botkin had collected the needed money and handed the banker's bag to Kitty. She grabbed the money, with only a quick nod for a thank you and rushed out the door.

Just as she stepped onto the boardwalk, she heard the clatter of hoofs and saw Matt coming around the corner of Front Street, hell bent for leather.

Kitty grabbed M'Lady's reins and before the Marshal could get to her, she was riding out toward Parson's Creek. She could hear Matt closing in on her, so she put her head down and kicked M'Lady to go faster.

With a quick glance over her right shoulder, Kitty could see Matt but failed to see Festus on Ruth, angling in from the opposite side. When Kitty turned back around, Festus had left her no option but to pull back on M'Lady's reins, bringing them both to a rapid stop.

Kitty fought to steer M'Lady around Ruth, but Matt's strong hands were on her waist before she could break free of the two men's trap. He didn't mean to pull her down with such force, but she was fighting him as if HE were the kidnapper. "Kitty, stop!"

She screamed, demanding to be released. All the while, her hands and feet were working in unison, trying to gain freedom from all she so loved and admired about Matt: His sinewy chest, muscular arms and powerful hands—things that had brought her so much pleasure over the years—but now held her captive. "Kitty, honey, stop it! You can't win this!"

Those last four words shocked her into reality. She fell, limp into his arms. Still leery about her intentions, Matt gently turned her around to face him. Kitty had let go her anger, grasping instead for any pity or love that he had for her. "Please, Matt. Don't do this."

"Kitty, you don't understand. It's just too dangerous for you to go out there alone!" His voice was pleading, his eyes, begging.

This time, when hands came up, it wasn't to assault, but to hold. Two soft palms cupped his face. "Please Matt, this is my son— _our_ son. You can't protect me from everything. If something were to happen to Cooper because we didn't comply with this man's demands, I would never forgive you—or me. _Please_."

"Kitty…" It didn't seem possible to pack that much pain into a single word, but Matt Dillon had managed it. He knew it was a no-win situation. Either way, he was taking the risk of losing her.

Festus had been standing off to the side, waiting for them to make a decision. He knew that Kitty was right, but he didn't know if Matthew was strong enough to accept it. "All she's a needen to do is leave that there money and ride right outa there. Mebbe we caint foller 'em; but we _can_ cover her."

Matt relaxed his grip on his wife's arms, but not his intense gaze. "Take the money in. **As soon** as he takes it from you…you get the hell out of there! **Don't** wait around or try to follow him. Understand!?" His nostrils flared ever so slightly, as he forced his breathing to remain steady and controlled.

There was no doubt—in either his wife's or the scruffy man's mind—as to what this was costing the Marshal to agree to the kidnapper's demands.

Kitty swallowed hard and nodded her head, but the movement was almost imperceptible. "Thank you." Kitty wasn't sure whether she had actually spoken the words, or Matt had somehow read them on her lips. She also eased his worry a bit more by agreeing to come back to town with him. It was actually too early yet to deliver the money and Matt wanted to make some sort of plan.

When they arrived at the jail, Calleigh and Newly were there waiting. Waiting—and from the tension in the room—arguing. Matt recognized the all too familiar stance that his daughter had claimed: Feet planted firmly apart, hands on hips and eyes blazing. When she turned that blaze toward him, he shook his head and held up one hand to stop the wrath.

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer is no." Matt pulled his chair from the desk with more strength than was needed and it slammed back against the wall. "Do you think I want it this way!?"

Calleigh stormed across the small office, slamming the palms of her hands onto the desk. "You can't let her go! I can go in her place; they'll never even notice!"

"CALLEIGH!" It was unusual for Kitty to raise her voice to that decibel, but she could still wield it when necessary. "Stop it right now! I am NOT some helpless little female! That is _my_ son and you are _my_ daughter and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe!"

The young redhead whirled around, mostly from the shock of hearing Kitty's tone. That timbre was neither negotiable nor tolerant. It was a voice that she had not heard since that infamous street scene, years ago with Mavis Penshaw. Normally, it was enough to bring the young redhead under control, but not today. Today, Calleigh's fear overrode her sense of respect. "You're not armed! I can wear a gun under a cape or… something!"

"And do what!?" Kitty took the stance that Calleigh thought was hers alone. Now, two stubborn redheads faced each other, both ready to die for the other, but neither willing to back down. "You can't shoot anyone until we find Cooper. Which means you're just as helpless as I am. Those guns won't help you this time!"

A tiny crack appeared in the younger girl's armor and her body swayed, ever so slightly. "But what if he decides to…I mean… you're just putting yourself out there, like a target."

Kitty abandoned her stance in order to step closer to her daughter. She took the girl's hands in her own. "I love you for what you want to do, but not this time, Sweet Pea. I have to pull rank on you and remind you that I really _am_ the mother." All three men watched in silence, none of them daring to step between these two. It was Calleigh that finally surrendered and stepped into her mother's arms.

"Please, be careful." She looked over at her dad and could see the same fear in his eyes. For a second, she thought him to be her ally. A closer look told her that as much as he did not want his wife to make that ride, he was forbidding his daughter to do it. "Do you have any kind of plan?"

Matt nodded toward Festus. "I was thinking… you and Calleigh go back to the Roster place. See if you can pick up their trail." He glanced over toward his deputies. "Newly, you and Wylie go with me to back up Kitty. Maybe we can't go with her, but we'll follow as close as we can. I want them to see that we're there. Make them think twice about trying something stupid."

 **CooperTommyCooperTommyCooperTommy**

The two boys had pressed their ears to the wall, listening for the voices in the outer room. Even though the older man's voice was unfamiliar to Cooper, Tommy recognized it to be his Grandpa. For just a moment, his shame and sadness overrode his fear. A sense of relief washed over the boy when he heard the old man leave.

The two boys listened to the man that had jerked Tommy from the horse; tell the other one that he would kill both of the brats when he got back. When the room fell silent, the boys looked at each other and knew it was time. Tommy squeezed through the narrow opening. He started to run, then made a quick turn back to Cooper. "I'll find your dad. I promise."

"I know Tommy. Run really fast!" The Marshal's son watched as the older boy took off toward town. "Please run fast, Tommy." Cooper whispered, as he leaned back against the broken board.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Miss Kitty's Moves

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Miss Kitty's Moves**

Matt stood beside M'Lady, blocking Kitty from her horse. His hands gripped tight—maybe a little too tight—on her upper arms. "We understand each other?" Despite his hushed, firm tone, she could hear that tremor of underlying fear.

When she tried to speak, her mouth was too dry to release the words. Kitty settled—again—for a silent nod. She was afraid, there was no denying that, but her concerns were for more than just her personal safety. As a mother, Cooper was her first priority. Her prayer became a chant, as she asked God to protect him, to bring him home safe.

What remaining fear she possessed went to the giant of a man standing in front of her. Not only did he have the same fears for his son, but now he was being forced to put his wife in danger as well.

Just as Kitty started to turn toward her horse, Matt sucked in a deep breath and his hands grew even tighter. Kitty saw the sudden panic flash through his clear blue eyes. The paralyzing look that shouted, NO _, I will not risk you as well as my boy. I will_ not _let you go!_

Kitty slipped one hand up to her husband's face, cupping his cheek in her palm. The only word that could be said, that needed to be said, was quietly spoken, "Cooper..."

Matt winced as if he'd been slapped again, as he reluctantly released his grip. He nodded in silent defeat and helped Kitty up onto the horse. "I love you," he whispered to her heart.

Kitty reached down and took the bag that held the ransom money. As she watched the three men mount their horses, she was grateful that Calleigh and Festus had already gone. It was hard enough facing the fear in her husband's eyes, not to mention that of Newly and Wylie.

They rode in silence until they reached the clearing, a couple of miles from Parson's Creek. Without hesitation, Kitty gave M'Lady a kick, taking herself out of the protection of the three men. Sharp blue eyes scanned the area by the dried up creek, coming to rest on the rider at the top of the hill. Holding up one hand, she shaded her eyes from the intense overhead sun, but he was too far off to identify. As he drew closer, his features became clear and Kitty felt her heart skip a beat, taking with it the breath from her lungs.

 **TitasKittyTitasKittyTitasKitty**

Titas Packart rode down from the direction of the Kiowas with a smile on his face that almost looked human. Ten thousand dollars! He couldn't even imagine that much money and in just a few minutes, _he_ would be holding it in his hands! For a split second, the thought crossed his mind to double-cross his partners. Luckily, he was too much of a coward to take that route.

As Titas neared Parson's Creek, another thought occurred to him: Those Dillons were able to just pull that money out of the bank at a moment's notice. How'd they ever get so much money anyways? Ain't no Marshals gettin' that kind of money on the up 'n' up.

It must have come from that…that 'Miss Kitty' woman, when she sold the Long Branch. Of course, they had that big ranch too. The more Titas contemplated the Dillons' wealth, the more he was beginning to think they should have asked for more money. Maybe Weather Mayford wasn't quite as sharp as he had originally thought.

Titas had been so engrossed in the ten thousand dollars, that he failed to realize when he was about to crest the hill leading down to Parson's Creek. The noxious grin once again swept across his face, when he thought about that haughty Dillon bitch. Was she ever going to be surprised when she realized _he_ was the one that snatched her baby boy? Teach her to humiliate him in front of the whole town! Toke was right; he was going to enjoy killing that kid. He pulled back on the reins, bringing his horse to a halt when he saw the woman arrive next to the dried up creek bed.

He could see her fighting the sun's piercing rays trying to get a look at him. Titas knew exactly when she recognized him by the shock that marred her face. A malignant grin tugged at his lips when he finally pulled his horse next to hers.

"Guess you're not quite so high and mighty today, huh?" Titas made no attempt to hide his enthusiasm. He pulled a wad of tobacco to the front of his mouth and spit off to the side of M'Lady.

Kitty managed to camouflage her initial shock behind a reserved façade. "Where's my son!"

He leaned slightly to the side, looking behind her, where he spotted the men at the edge of the clearing. "I see you brought your protector with you." There was laughter in his tone, mingled with excitement at being in charge. "He must be pretty mad, you coming up here all by your lonesome." Harsh green eyes that never seemed to stray from her breasts, finally drifted to the moneybag. "That the money?"

"It is. Is he all right?" The thought of Cooper being touched by this foul man forced the bile from Kitty's stomach. She struggled to conceal her repulsion.

Titas let his gaze wander back to her breasts, as he licked the tobacco dribble from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, he's not hurt… much. Sure does cry a lot though, a real baby."

If he was trying to provoke her, he failed miserably. Kitty assumed a stoic expression that she had learned from the Marshal years ago. She knew her son and she knew that Cooper would never cry as Titas was describing. Only those closest to him ever saw the fragile side of her little boy.

Unfazed, Kitty announced, "I have your money, now I want my son."

As expected, Titas was visibly annoyed. "You'll get him! Gimme the money. I'll let him go as soon as I get back."

How soon would that be she wondered? Festus was one of the best trackers in the country; but did he have enough time to find her boy? Maybe she could buy him just a little more time. Under lowered lids, Kitty cast a furtive glance back to Matt, that did not go unnoticed by the kidnapper.

"Now, I saw a dangerous thing there. That look tells me you're thinking about doing something stupid. Just hand over the money. I'll set the kid free when I get back." He reached out for the bag, but his hand hung empty, while the money remained in Kitty's possession.

From the clearing, Matt could see Titas waiting, _"Give him the money!"_ he seethed quietly, _"Damn it, Kitty!"_

"How do I know you'll let him go unharmed?" She pulled M'Lady back just a step to keep the bag out of reach.

Titas pulled his gun and pointed it toward the bag. "I don't want the brat, I want the money!"

"If you shoot me," Kitty tossed her head toward the clearing, "They'll catch you before you get to the crest of that hill."

With his free hand, Titas nervously pulled a plug from his shirt pocket and bit off a chew. "If I don't get back soon, my partner will kill that boy. Now that's a fact."

"What if I were to offer you the whole ten thousand, just for you? You wouldn't have to split it." She rushed the words more than she wanted, but he was getting antsy. "Just tell me where my son is. You take off in the opposite direction from where you came." Again, she nodded toward the clearing "I'll keep them from following you."

Matt bristled as he watched the man pull his horse closer to Kitty. Right at the moment, he wasn't sure which one he wanted to throttle most. It only took him a second before he realized what she was doing. She had no option but to give over the money, but she could try and stall Packert, in order to give Festus more time.

"You must think I'm real stupid, don't cha? You'd have him shoot me down like a dog!" Titas had maneuvered his horse so close now, that his legs rubbed against M'Lady. The game was getting old, he wanted the money and he wanted it now! He was close enough to pull back his free hand, slapping Kitty hard across the face. "Give me that bag!"

Matt lurched forward in his saddle along with the two other tense bodies beside him. In the same instant, Kitty's hand went up to halt any movement on their part. She knew she had pushed Titas to his limit. Slowly unwinding the string that had tied the bag to her saddle horn, Kitty finally handed off the ransom.

Titas' grin returned, as though all were forgiven. "Been a pleasure, ma'am. Remember…if they follow me, my partner will kill the boy." With the revolver in his hand, he waved to the three distant men, before turning back toward the hill.

It came as no surprise to either Newly or Wylie, that Matt tore out of the clearing the moment Titas turned toward the hill. They shared his sense of apprehension as they rode toward Kitty. Like the Marshal, they too had guessed the reason for her stalling tactics, but it wasn't going to make the big man any more understanding.

Matt brought Buck up next to M'Lady. Before either Newly or Wylie could reach them, he was off his horse and had pulled Kitty down into his arms. Before any words could be said or Matt could even inspect Kitty's cheek, he held her tight, reassuring himself that she was all right.

Once he felt her heart beating next to his, pacifying his fear, Matt's anger took over. Holding Kitty at arm's length, he eyed the red streaks that marred her face. The lines that obviously outlined Titas Packert's filthy hand.

"I was trying-"

"Please, _don't_!" Matt knew why and knew he couldn't fault her for being a mother. He took Kitty back into his embrace, "You're safe. We'll get the boy back." Once again, he held her out, this time taking a closer look at her face. "Can I trust you to go back home?"

Kitty offered a weak, but honest smile. "Be careful. Bring him home, Matt."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Every Journey Has An End

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Every Journey Has An End**

Calleigh kept Belle a short distance behind, watching for Festus' signals in order to keep out of his way. They had left the Roster farm several miles back. Festus stopped short and slid down from Ruth's back. "Did Matthew say whether that Jake Worth fella sent alla his men to them woods by Potter's Farm?"

"Between Jake's men and the volunteers from town, they've searched everything within a twenty-mile radius." Calleigh took advantage of the stop to stretch her legs. "Any farther than that and the kidnappers couldn't have gotten to Parson's Creek for the money by high noon."

She began to look for the signs with a tracker's eye like Festus had taught her over the years, but her mind was back on the ransom drop. "Do you think they have the money yet?"

"I'm a guessin' they do. But we'll find that boy, don't you go a frettin'." Festus stood on the side of the road looking in all directions. "These here tracks ain't a leadin' to them woods. They's a going in a complete opp'sit di-rection."

Calleigh noticed something red, nestled within a pile of twigs. She leaned down to retrieve the sticky, round ball and then cast it aside. As she walked up the path a few feet, she noticed another little ball, this time yellow.

Festus pointed up toward the plains. "The Kiowas is the onlyest thing in that thar direction." When he didn't get a response, he turned back to his partner. "Did cha find sumthin, Calleigh girl?"

She pushed the yellow object with the toe of her boot. Her mind spun a notion too wild to even risk bringing to life with spoken words. Still, her eyes began to search, for just... one... more... She was about to give up when she spotted it—another red, sticky jellybean. "Hansel and Gretel," she murmured.

"Who?"

"Hansel and… never mind. It's a story I've been reading to Cooper and Hadley, about two lost kids leaving a trail of bread crumbs." Festus wore a mask of confusion. "Don't you see? Cooper is leaving us a trail of jellybeans!"

"Ya shore bout that?" Festus knew better than to doubt Calleigh, but a part of him was still a bit skeptical.

"Well, let's look around for another one…" The two leaned over, carefully poking and studying the twigs and rocks of the earth's floor. It was almost five feet from the last one, but there it was—a third, red jellybean. "Who else would be up here with jellybeans?" Her question was a good one and finally, Festus was convinced.

"Them there candies is takin us toward the Kiowas. I'd bet my bottom dollar they'd be a hidin in one of them broke down shacks in that abandoned gold mining camp!"

Festus looked at his Calleigh girl. Tiny wrinkles collected across her forehead as she strained to find the next clue. She chewed on the corner of her lip. This was a stressful habit that was common knowledge among those that loved her.

"We _is_ gonna find him and he's gonna be all right."

"I know. It's just that…he's my boy, Festus."

"And he's a smart'en, too. You see how he's a helpin us. He'll outsmart them mens, you jest wait un see."

Calleigh managed a worried half-smile, "If anything happens to him…"

"But it ain't gonna." Festus took the lead again. He wasn't sure he could stop her if something went wrong. Though, he wasn't sure he would want to. Cooper Dillon was a pretty special little boy.

 **TommyTommyTommyTommyTommy**

Tommy and Cooper had heard the men talking about Parson's Creek. Tommy remembered going there with his Pa last year to go fishing. The last two summers had been exceptionally hot and the winters mild. Between the last two seasons, the creek had dried up. Still, he figured that would be the best place to try to find the Marshal and anyone that might be helping to search for them.

 **CooperCoopeCooperCooperCooper**

Cooper peeked through a small hole in the rotted board that separated him from the other room. By the time the bald man had seen Tommy heading toward the hills, the boy was too far ahead to catch; but Toke gave it a valiant try. Cooper watched through the opening on the back wall and as soon as the man was out of sight, he opened the small door to the other room and slipped out. Before he had a chance to get far, he could hear the bald man huffing and puffing, as he was running back toward the shack.

The young boy stood motionless for a moment, knowing he probably couldn't outrun the fully grown man.

In his search for a way to escape, it occurred to him to look up. There, growing next to the shack was the perfect hiding place. Calleigh had taught him how to climb and he knew he could make it high enough up to conceal himself. The limbs had grown almost like steps. He hugged the trunk scaling his way up to the first branch and then in pure monkey style, continued to pull himself upward. About half way up, he discovered a near perfect limb. At the point where it branched off the trunk, there was a flat spot, perfect for sitting and for watching the shanty below.

Cooper had settled himself into his secret place just as the bald man made it back to the front door. He watched him go inside. When he heard the man yelling and cursing, Cooper knew it was because he had escaped, just like Tommy. It was almost funny, watching the stocky, bald man running around the outside of the shack.

Titas returned to the shanty feeling almost giddy. He had never held that much money. Never _seen_ that much money. He wasn't sure that until today, he even believed that much money existed. "Toke. Toke come on out, you gotta see this!"

The bald man stood in the doorway, hesitant to step outside. "Get the money?"

Titas stopped, his hands that just seconds ago were waving handfuls of money, now hung at his side. "What happened?"

"They're gone. Both boys are gone." Normally, Toke wasn't afraid of Titas, but the excitement of the money had made the loathsome man erratic at best. Just to be safe, the bald man kept his hand near his gun.

"Gone?" Titas looked around as if he would spot them that easily. "How did they get away?"

Toke was leery of his tall, lanky partner's casual tone. "They pulled a rotten board off the back wall and ran off."

" How long they been gone?" Again, Titas sounded more surprised than angry.

"I don't know. Probably thirty minutes. What do you want to do? Go after them?"

Titas' reaction came as a complete surprise when he gave birth to a nasty, leering smile. "What do we care? We got the money and they got their brat back." He started back into the shack "Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Cooper watched them disappear and readjusted himself to get more comfortable. Just then, he heard the sound of an approaching rider and soon saw another man come up to the shanty. This must be the older man they'd heard talking. He'd sounded like the boss, the way he was giving orders to the other two men. Cooper wondered if this man would take the news of their escape as easily as the other two.

From this view, Cooper couldn't see the latest arrival's face. Even when he tried to lean forward a little, the man's wide-brimmed hat concealed his identity. The boy watched the two men walk outside to greet the third man.

"From the look on your face, I guess everything went as planned?" Weather remained standing beside his horse.

"That Dillon woman gave up the money all right." Titas took on a cocky stance "Course I had to slap her some, but she come around."

"Anybody follow you?" He watched Titas disappear into the shanty and return with a bag.

"Nope. They was too afraid we'd kill the boy."

Toke had remained silent throughout the exchange. Unlike Titas, he was feeling uneasy by the way Weather kept his distance. Granted he only had one hand, but it was his gun hand and losing the other one sure hadn't slowed him down any. Self-preservation prompted Toke to take a safety step back, but it was already too late.

Weather had the gun drawn before Toke could step back inside the shanty. Titas was still too cocky to realize he was in danger. "What the hell you doing? We're partners!"

"Yeah? Well I'm dissolving the partnership." Mayford fired the shot before Titas even had time to understand Weather's meaning. The tall, lanky man fell to the ground, face first in the dirt. Weather inched his way over to the bag of money still clutched in the dead man's hand. "He was such a fool."

Toke's eyes darted in all directions, searching for a way out, or a place to hide. "You can take all the money. You don't have to kill me."

Weather stared at the frightened man. "I know I don't…" He paused for a moment and then fired a kill shot, "but I really want to." He slid the gun back into his holster and grabbed the bag. Without even a glance back at the two dead men, Weather Mayford climbed onto his horse and rode off.

The young boy quickly slapped his hands over his mouth to keep his screams from escaping.

Titas had fallen face down, about five feet from the base of the tree. Toke, on the other hand, was lying directly below the boy. Cold, lifeless eyes stared up into the tree.

Cooper wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself tight as he stared into those eyes. It didn't occur to him to climb down, or even cry. All he could do was stare into those soulless black pools.

 **KiowasKiowasKiowasKiowasKiowas**

Festus and Calleigh arrived at the deserted mining camp. The jellybean trail had become scarce; the young woman figured her little brother was running out and using them sparingly. There were several abandoned shacks, but only one had a pair of horses tied up outside. Only one had two dead bodies sprawled in front of them.

Calleigh pulled on her partner's sleeve as they approached the dead bodies. Festus followed her gaze to the ground. What looked to be a small handful of jellybeans had been ground into the twigs and dried leaves. He could feel his girl becoming tense. "Now, jest stay calm. We don't know whut happened here. I'll go inside, jest stay put!"

"No! I...I have to go in." Calleigh stepped up beside him. They both drew their guns and carefully worked their way toward the shack. While Festus went in from the south side of the door, Calleigh took the opposite position and they rushed in. Both were relieved not to find the boy's body, but equally concerned as to where he was.

The two stepped back outside."Wael, there weren't no blood, so that ther's a good sign."

Calleigh agreed with a nod as she contemplated the dead bodies. "There must be a third man."

"How'd ya know they didn't shoot they own selves? Mebbe they got to fightin' over the money."

"Then where _is_ the money?" Calleigh wandered over toward the tree and leaned against the rough layer of bark adhered to the trunk. "And where is my Cooper?"

Festus walked over and stood beside her. "We'll find the little fella."

"I'm scared Festus. I can't imagine life without that boy." The young woman shook her head to fight off the impending tears. Anger suddenly overtook her and she kicked at the soft dirt at the base of the tree. "I WANT MY BOY!" Calleigh screamed up to the heavens. Her cries suddenly fell silent and her heart began to pound as she spied the boy of her heart, crouched above her.

"Festus, he's here!" She began to frantically point up toward the center of the tree. "Cooper! Coop, answer me, sweetheart." Calleigh followed his glassy stare to the dead men. "He's in shock; we've got to get him down from there! I can get up there, but I'm not strong enough to lift him down. Can you climb-"

Her words stopped abruptly when the hill man gently pushed her aside, "Are ya forgettin' who taught yer ownself to climb!" Festus quickly made his way up the tree and managed to grab the boy and scoot down to a lower limb. "Can you reach him from here?"

"Yeah, lower him down…" Calleigh reached up and took the boy. Normally, he was too big for her to handle but adrenaline was a wonderful thing. She managed to get him to the ground. Festus quickly dropped down beside them and carried the boy back into the shack.

Despite his size, Calleigh demanded to hold him. She sat Cooper on her lap and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words. Festus immediately returned with the canteen the young doctor had requested and they forced a few sips of water into Cooper's mouth. After a while, she could feel his body begin to relax.

"Calleigh?"

Calleigh wasn't sure she had ever heard a sweeter sound than when he called her name. She covered his face with kisses, "What baby boy?"

"Did you find my jellybeans?"

"Did we ever! Why that there was the biggest bestest clue we ever did get!" Festus had knelt down in front of the boy. "How'd you ever git so smart?"

"It was in the book." Cooper looked up at Calleigh as she brushed her fingers through his curls, "I'm sorry I made fun of it and called it a baby book."

She smiled and hugged him again. "I am so proud of you."

"Is Tommy all right?"

His question caught the rescuers by surprise. Calleigh and Festus looked at each other and then to the boy. "Tommy?" Calleigh repeated, "Why wouldn't he be all right?"

"Those two men took both of us. They only wanted me, but they didn't know which one of us was me. I mean-"

"It's okay, Coop. I know what you meant. How did you get loose?"

"They were going to shoot us as soon as they got the money. We broke a board on the back wall and Tommy went out. I was too big. He ran for help and when the bald man went after him, I ran out the front and hid in the tree. They were scary, Calleigh."

"I know sweetheart, but you don't have to be afraid of them ever again."

"But there was another man. He's the one that told them to shoot us both." In typical Cooper fashion, he had other concerns. "Is Momma okay? That one man said he hit her."

"Your Momma is fine; or at least she will be, as soon as she sees you." Calleigh waited for Cooper to stand and then walked him outside. She was careful to guide him away from the bodies.

"I recken she's a waitin for you at home this here very second."

"You bet she is." Calleigh mounted Belle and Festus lifted Cooper up behind her. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around his sister's waist creating a mutual feeling of comfort.

 **MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt watched until Kitty was out of sight, then he turned to his two companions and headed up to the peak of the hill. Buck followed his master's lead and stopped. The Marshal stretched up in the saddle, searching the area as far as he could see. "He could have gone either way from here."

"Roster's farm is over there, so that means Calleigh and Festus should be to the south." Newly pointed toward the farm. "Do you want to head that way and meet up with them?"

The Marshal looked back one more time, "Yeah, let's hope they had some luck."

 **TommyTommyTommyTommyTommy**

Tommy Rachel had arrived at the creek bed, but no one was there. He knew if he went through the clearing at the bottom of the hill, it would eventually take him into town. He also knew it would give him cover if any of the three men came looking for him.

Tommy wondered if his grandfather knew that it was his own grandson in the back room. By the tone of the man's voice, Tommy figured it didn't much matter. The old man would kill him just as quickly as he would kill Cooper. It made Tommy angry and saddened him as well. Not that his parents weren't good to him, but they were always so busy working to build a home. He wanted someone to take him fishing, tell him wild, fantastic stories, just someone who really wanted to be with him.

Again, he compared his life to Cooper Dillon's. That boy was surrounded by people that doted on him. It wasn't jealousy that surfaced this time, but a twinge of guilt. He saw that little boy stand up for him against a killer and then even helped him to escape. Tommy thought about how sad all those people would be if something happened to Cooper and it made Tommy Rachel run even faster to find the Marshal.

 **CalleighCooperCalleighCooper**

Calleigh hit the top of the ridge only seconds before Festus. Three sets of eyes, three wide grins, watched the approaching trio. "It's my Daddy!" Cooper shouted. "Look, Calleigh. Festus, it's my Daddy!"

Belle bolted forward upon command. Calleigh could see the look of relief pass over the three men. Matt heard the cries of his son and was pressing Buck to move faster. As soon as he was close enough, he dismounted and ran toward Belle.

Big strong hands reached up and pulled the boy into his arms. "Cooper..." Matt pressed his son to his body as if he were no more than an infant. "Cooper, we were so worried."Matt finally released the boy enough to search his face. "Are you all right, son?"

The curly-headed boy leaned back, grin in place, "Calleigh and Uncle Festus found me. I helped."

Matt had no idea what that meant. He was just so grateful to have the boy back safe and sound. He looked to Calleigh for more information. "Where are they?"

"Dead."

Matt's eyes narrowed as if to question her answer.

"Not by us!" She added quickly. "It was Titas Packert and Toke Kitchens. The money was gone. Looks like they had a silent partner."

"One that figgered he was due more'n just his share of that there money, I'd guess." Festus added.

The boy still rested on Matt's arm with his smaller arm wrapped around his Daddy's neck. "Did you see the other man, Cooper?"

The boy shook his head, "No, Daddy. I couldn't see his face. I'm sorry."

"He was too busy leaving clues for me and Festus, to get a good look at the other man." Calleigh was quick to squash any blame that the boy might be putting on himself. "When we get home, we'll have to tell everybody about the jellybeans."

Matt had to admit he was curious, but the story would have to wait. "We need to get you home. Your Momma is worried sick."

"Matt, they took the little Rachel boy, too."

The Marshal's gaze instantly returned to his son. "They took both of you?"

Cooper nodded. "I heard them talking. They didn't know which of us to take, so they took us both. We broke a rotted board in the wall and he was able to get free. He said he would find you."

"He must have gone to the creek bed after we left. Cooper, will you be all right with Calleigh? I need to go look for Tommy?"

"Sure Daddy." He slipped out of his Daddy's arms and ran to Calleigh. She helped him up onto Belle and then climbed up behind him.

"Newly you and Wylie go tell Jake the boy has been found. Then find the rest of the search party from town, too." He climbed back onto Buck. "Festus, we'll go out to the Rachel place, see if we can find the boy."

 **TommyTommyTommyTommyTommy**

Tommy was tired and scared. He couldn't find anybody, anywhere because everyone was out looking for Cooper Dillon. By the time he reached home, he was out of breath and almost out of energy.

He stopped by the two cottonwood trees down the road from his house. From there, he could see everything. The farm appeared to be deserted. Tommy had no way of knowing that his mother was still at the Roster farm and Gage was out with the search party.

The boy cleared the trees and was running across the front yard, when Weather Mayford came out of the barn, leading one of the horses. Both were surprised, but only one was frightened.

Mayford dropped the reins and ran up to the terrified little boy.

The black eye-patch that had seemed so fascinating in the beginning, now just enhanced his grandfather's malevolent appearance. Relying on his one good eye, Mayford scanned the area for other intruders. Two men were only a short distance away.

Mayford grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck. "Did you bring them!"

Tommy was shaking so hard, a single word was all he could manage. "No."

The old man whirled him around so they both faced the riders. Tommy looked at the stumped forearm pressed tight against his chest and could feel the gun at his back. "You just act normal boy, or I'll kill you right now."

Matt and Festus rode up to the old man and young boy. Both men took notice of the wide-eyed expression on the younger one. "Tommy, are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Mayford smiled as he gave the boy a nudge. "He's just shook up from everything that happened. How's that little boy of yours?"

"He's fine. Cooper said you were trying to get help for him. I want to thank you for that."

"Be polite, boy. What do you say?" Weather jabbed the barrel of the gun harder against the youngster's spine, convincing his grandson to answer.

"You're welcome, Marshal." Tommy's voice was perfectly in sync with his frightened appearance.

Festus sat quiet, while the Marshal continued to offer his thanks to Tommy. Ruth shuffled to one side, giving his rider another viewpoint. A speck of color caught the scruffy man's eye, causing his focus to become more defined. Stuck along the toe and one side of the old man's boot, were pieces of smushed-up candy. To be precise…jellybeans.

Festus inched his hand toward his gun. "Tommy, we cum to get ya for a selly-bration in town. Why don't cha cum on over here, an you can jest ride up here on old Ruth with me."

This empty invitation took the Marshal by surprise, although he tried to maintain a casual façade. He trusted Festus enough to know something was wrong in this scenario and Matt's suspicion fell on Weather Mayford.

Mayford may have been missing some body parts, but his mind remained sharp as ever. Not only had the ploy not worked, the half-blind kidnapper saw the scruffy man rest his hand close to his gun. Pressing the boy closer, Mayford drew the gun up to his grandson's head. "Why don't you just pull that gun out real easy-like and toss it on the ground!"

Matt heard Festus' weapon hit the dirt, as Mayford motioned for him to do the same. "It's a little awkward, with only one hand, I will admit." He stepped back, forcing the boy with him. "But not impossible. I can still drop this kid with one shot. I'm guessing neither of you want to see that happen?"

"Let the boy go, Mayford. Take me as your hostage."

"Take a US Marshal as a _hostage_! What kind of fool you take me for?" He continued to back toward his horse with the boy in tow. "This brat has been nothing but trouble to me since I came here. He ain't worth a squat anyways."

"He is to me Weather!" The voice was attached to Gage Rachel as he stepped out from behind the corner of the house. "He's worth the world to me, now let him go!"

Gage had come up on his father's blind side, giving himself an edge in the stand-off. If the old man was going to try and shoot him, he would have to turn away from the boy.

"You gonna shoot your own Pa?" Mayford tried to turn, with the boy in tow, but Gage was too quick for him. Tommy jerked away as the two men fired on each other.

Matt and Festus had dismounted and were scrambling for their guns. All the while, Mayford stared at his son, pointing his weapon for a second shot. The second shot rang out, but it was fired from Gage's gun. The old man staggered toward his horse and managed to get one foot into the stirrup before death knocked him into the dirt.

Tommy ran crying to his Pa. Gage had caught a bullet in one arm, but the other was free to grab up his son. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

Tears poured from young boy. "Am I really worth the world to you, Pa?"

Gage laughed as he hugged his son. "The world and more."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue: Revelations

**Capturing the Flame**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Epilogue: Revelations**

Matt settled down in the wicker chair next to his wife. A smile crossed his lips when he reached for Kitty's hand, only to find her already reaching for his. _Great minds_ , he thought.

It was a perfect day. Was that because the sun was shining, casting a glow to the brilliant blue sky? Was it the cool, gentle breeze that offset the heat? Or, was it because the Dillon family was finally all safe and sound? The contented married couple sat together now, watching their children—big and small, old and young—playing hide-and-seek.

From their bird's eye view, all the players were within their line of sight. Doc was crouched behind the small wagon, hopelessly trying to convince Hadley that she would be found if she didn't stop her giggling. The brim of Festus' floppy hat was peeking out from behind the tree in front of the springhouse. Several times, he had to pull Tommy Rachel back into their coveted hiding position. Newly and Cooper had taken sanctuary behind the open barn doors—one on each side of the giant doorway.

Searching only half-heartedly, was the errant redhead. Constantly shouting her accolades as a hunter, yet somehow not spotting a single hider. Try as she might, Calleigh couldn't ignore the babbling and giggling emanating from behind the wagon. She crept around the hickory wheels, suddenly snatching up the boisterous child. The two redheads set their laughter and giggles adrift on the lazy breeze.

Doc pulled himself up from the ground, muttering to himself that he was much too old for these childish antics! Had it not been for the fact that being found now made him the hunter, he would have stopped this silly game altogether.

Kitty laughed, as she leaned closer to her husband. "Think they'll ever grow up?"

Matt cast off a doubtful shrug, "Cooper and Hadley maybe..." He pursed his lips while hopelessly shaking his head. "The others…I don't think so."

The hiders emerged from various secret places. Heads huddled together again, as new couples formed, plotted and planned winning strategies, then each took off to the next elusive spot. The game continued while the old, gray-haired physician covered his eyes counting down from one hundred.

The family had been caught up in a scary ordeal, but had come through even closer than before. Cooper had found a new 'true' friend along the way and took another baby step toward adulthood. A sign of self-reliance, that both pleased, yet broke the hearts of Kitty and Calleigh.

Still holding Kitty's hand, Matt brought it to his lips. "Thank you." He whispered. The two simple words covered twenty years together. With an open heart and loving eyes, Kitty cherished their meaning.

 **FIN**


End file.
